Hearts on Cloud 9
by anime-is-da-bomb
Summary: Its 2050. The world has been reborn. Demons and humans can now live together. Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang have started high school. Will the couples make it or break it to cloud 9? Inu&KAg San&Mir Kay&Ses Sry Ses & Kag fans but we all like inu
1. The CUte Guy with silver eyes

Summary:  
  
Its 2050. The world has been reborn. Demons and humans can now live together. Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang have started high school. Will the couples make it or break it to cloud 9?  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone! This is inulover4ever101 here. Anime-is-da-bomb and me are writing this fiction together and we hope you like it! Review please!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" shouted Mrs. Higurashi. "Hurry up and come eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school!" Kagome groggily got up and pulled on some jeans and a shirt. As she ran a brush through her long black hair, she glanced at herself in her mirror.  
  
'I can't believe that I'm going to high school.'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"OK!" she yelled back. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She snatched a piece if toast out of her brothers hands and ran out the door.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Sota.  
  
"C ya squirt!" she called looking back. She wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into another girl. The girl's stuff went flying out of her bag as it hit the ground.  
  
Kagome bent down and helped her pick things up. "I'm so sorry," she said.  
  
"Its ok. My name's Sango." said the girl. She had black hair with red streaks and green eyes.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Wanna walk to school together?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure." said Sango.  
  
Sango and Kagome walked to school and talked about anything and everything They were becoming great friends.  
  
"So are you in the 9th grade too?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." said Sango. Pretty soon they came up to the school building.  
  
"So are you like moving to the dorms?" asked Sango opening the front doors.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow." said Kagome. "But I guess that's kinda weird. You know, since I live right down the street.  
  
Sango just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Lets see here.." Kagome said looking at her schedule. "I have locker number 155.  
  
"Are you serious? I have locker number 156!" Sango squealed.  
  
"That's great! Our lockers are next to each other AND we have the same classes!"  
  
The girls headed for lockers 155 and 156 to put away their stuff. Sango and Kagome grabbed their books and paper.  
  
They slammed their lockers shut and headed for their first class, which was language arts.  
  
They made their way to the language arts room and took a seat. Sango sat beside Kagome and Miroku sat in front of Sango. The seat next to Kagome was empty. Kouga sat in front of Kagome and Tenchi at behind her.  
  
"Good morning Sango my dear!" Miroku said with a smile on his face.  
  
DON'T EVER call my dear!" Sango said.  
  
"You two know each other?" Kagome asked puzzeled.  
  
"We grew up together." Sango stated simply.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said.  
  
Miroku kept staring at Sango when his hand "slipped" down to her butt causing her to yell.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
SLAP  
  
WHACK  
  
Miroku lay on the ground with two nice red hand marks on his face from Kagome.  
  
"Now I see why you don't like him." Kagome said.  
  
The language arts teacher walked in the room, causing everyone to be quiet. "Good morning class." said the teacher. "My name is Mrs. Taco-nawa. We have a new student here with us today.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a boy came in.  
  
(A/N: Just so you know, half of the class has demons, 1/2 demons, 1/4 demons and well you get it right? Also a lot of the characters do not look the same as they did before.)  
  
he s had silver hair and cute doggy ears. He had the most beautiful silver eyes (that's right silver) that Kagome had ever seen.  
  
"This is Inuyasha."  
  
He waved as he gave a friendly smile to everyone. He started to blush when he saw Kagome though. 'She's pretty good looking' He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, you may have a seat next to miss Higurashi." Mrs. Taco-nawa said pointing to Kagome.  
  
He went and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hi." she whispered. "My name is Kagome. Its awesome that we're in he same class together."  
  
He nodded. 'Wow. He's really HOT' Kagome thought with a smile on her face.  
  
'Its funny but I fell like I've seen him before.' she thought. She shook her head. 'But that's impossible.'  
  
"Ok class. Today we're gong to start our first project. I'm going to be putting you in groups of 4. What you will be doing picking a book. You will read and then act out the book. You will also do a short summary."  
  
She pulled out her clipboard and started reading off names.  
  
" Group 1: Kammy, Kyle, Kouga and Kikyo. Group 2: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Group 3: Tenchi, Ryoko, Andrew and Alyssa. Group 4: Ayeka, Chris, Richard and Krysta. Group 5: Shelby, Colin, Josh and Olivia, and group 6: Michael, Leanne, Dion and Marie."  
  
"Hey, we're in the same group together." said Kagome.  
  
"Great! We get stuck with Miroku the hentai!"  
  
"Mirokus not THAT bad. You just have to watch out for his wandering hands! Don't forget about Inuyasha. He's in our group too." Smiled Kagome.  
  
"O yeah." Sango said.  
  
"Ok class get into your groups and pick a book to read, act out, and do a short summary."  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku scooted their desks together and began to talk instead of do their work.  
  
A girl with brown, wavy hair and blue eyes went over to Kagome and sat down beside her and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Ok Kagome. I've set of a romantic candle light dinner date for you and Andrew tomorrow." whispered Leanne, One of her used-to-be-best friends.  
  
"What? No! I told you that I don't want to go out with him. Not after what happened with hojo." she whispered as she remembered that day.  
  
\\ She was riding on the back of his motorcycle when he saw a blonde chick and threw her off going at 40 MPH which resulted in a broken leg and arm. Kagome never saw the jerk Hojo again. After that incident, she decided that she would never give her heart away that easily ever again. 


	2. Meet the friends: featurin Stacie Orrico

HELLO!!! YO YO YO! Nah I'm just playin. This is anime-is-da-bomb here. So what do ya think. I realize that people are confused by some of our character's actions. Well let me explain:  
  
Inuyasha: He's a bit more understanding and loved to flirt with girls until.......wait you'll have to read the chapter to find that out! So he'll be a little more cheerful. He's only a butt if he gets mad or if he's with someone he doesn't like.  
  
Kagome: Is pretty much the same. Except she's half Japanese and half American.  
  
Sango: Is silly and isn't as serious as much as she used to be. She really likes to have fun and likes to do crazy things. But if yr doing something that P.O.s her. Then- "Wait!" "What Miroku?" "They should take this from a man of experience." "Whatever."- Miroku: then you'd better run.  
  
Miroku: Loves girls, but hates porn. He likes Sango a lot and will do anything to win her heart. He also is a people-pleaser and will go out of his way to make her feel special.  
  
Chapter 2 of Hearts on Cloud 9  
  
They were walking down to Kagome's house to work on their project when they saw the new "teen hangout".  
  
"Hey look! It's Fireworks! That place is supposed to be really cool! You guys wanna stop by?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure! Okay! Yeah!" said Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Hello Mom? We're gonna stop by this new burger place for a bite to eat. We'll be home in like and hour or two." She said  
  
"OK that's fine. The movers are taking your stuff to the dorms right now. Your roommate is a girl named...I think her name is...Sango?" said her mother.  
  
"Oh really? That's awesome! Well I'll c ya when I get home K?" she asked.  
  
"Alright Goodbye."  
  
"Bye mom." She hung up and put the phone back in her purse. They walked over to the front doors and went inside. It was so cool! Everything was so colorful. All the chairs and tables were funky shaped and DJ was playing the music as loud as it would go. They had a sushi bar and a Karaoke stand. They also had a stage where people could dress up in cool clothes and lip sync to their favorite songs.  
  
A blonde waitress came up to them with the coolest uniform. Her purple jeans and her baby tee were sequined and she had on a purple beret. All her make up was purple and her boots were too. All the other waitresses had the same thing except each one had a different color.  
  
The blonde, or Stevie, (thats what her name tag said) smacked her gum as she told them where their seat was.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Stevie is that really you? Gosh girl I haven't seen you for months! Have you talked to Kiersten?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah......but......who......are......Oh my gosh Kagome? And Sango? It's so cool to see you guys. Kiersten's right over there." Said Stevie. She pointed over to a black girl who had on a blue uniform. "Hey Kiersten! Look who's here!"  
  
"What?" Kiersten walked over to where Stevie was. "Oh my gosh! Kagome? This is so cool!"  
  
"Yeah. When do you guys get off?" asked Kagome.  
  
Stevie looked at her watch. "Right after we take and serve you your orders."  
  
"Well put in two extra orders in cuz you guys have to join us!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"OK" They agreed.  
  
"Oh I gotta go do my table. Get me my usual ok Stevie?" said Kagome.  
  
"Gotcha. So what do you guys want?" said Stevie.  
  
"Well......*glances at the menu* I'll have the Sparkler burger." Said Kagome.  
  
"That's sounds cool. I'll have one too." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Right on!" Sango and Miroku said, nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"T.C. (to cool) So what's the story with these two really cute guys sitting by you? Excuse me. Let me rephrase that. I already know Miroku. So what's the story with this really cute guy sitting by you?" asked Stevie.  
  
"Wwweeellllll......*Sango's head becomes bigger than everybody else* The silver-eyed Inuyasha here just came to our city. He met Kagome so now their getting to know each other. But the reason that we're all together is because we got assigned to do a project together." She gasped for air.  
  
(A/N: Sango said all of this without taking a breath.)  
  
"Awesome! Well I'll be back." Said Stevie. She walked into the swinging door that leads to the kitchen.  
  
"Who were they?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"They were girls that we used to hang out with. Sango and me didn't really know each other then. WE were in like the 6th grade. Then Stevie and Kiersten moved to Kansas and we lost touch. But I guess they moved back to Miami." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah. Kiersten and me were best friends, but she was also friends with Stevie. And since Stevie hung out with Kagome a lot, then Kiersten hung out with her too. I met Kagome like once, but we didn't like introduce ourselves to each other and when Kiersten and Stevie left we didn't see each other at all. I mean we went to the same junior high and all, but we never really hung out." Explained Sango.  
  
"I'm back! Here's your order and yours and yours and yours and Kiersten's and mine." Stevie set down all of the dishes and took a seat. Kiersten came over and did the same.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what kinda girls do you like to date?" asked Sango.  
  
"I don't really date at all." He replied rather quietly.  
  
"Really? Why not?" Stevie and Kiersten said in unison while they were munching on their fries.  
  
"Well. My girlfriend died in a car accident about 6 months ago." He said. His bangs hid his eyes as he remembered what she told him right before she died.  
  
FLASHBACK // "Inuyasha. You've got to move on. I'll always be with you, but I know that there is that one girl that you were meant to spend your life with. God obviously did not intend for it to be me. And when you meet this girl don't hesitate. Let your heart take action.//  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Kiersten and Stevie said (yet again) in unison.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
Kagome lowered her head down and look up at him. She started to smile her "flirty" smile. He couldn't help it and smiled back.  
  
Sango, Kiersten and Stevie got up and went......somewhere.  
  
"AND NOW PLEASE WELCOME OUR LATEST ACT: SANGO, STEVIE, AND KIERSTEN! THEY ARE GOING TO SING: HESITATION by: STACIE ORRICO!  
  
______________________________________SONG STARTS _________________________________________  
  
Verse 1 Sango: Why do You spend all your time Watching life passing by Hanging on to your pride  
  
All that You can anticipate Hoping all your mistakes will somehow Fade away  
  
Hook: Stevie What are you to do with this? Its either head or miss You know the answer now Come on give your heart away  
  
I know you hurt inside I no the reason why Don't wait a moment, come On and give your heart away.  
  
Chorus: All Why the hesitation? Cuz God is ever waiting Gotta stop procrastinating Can You feel me? *They all look at Kagome*  
  
Why the hesitation? If you pick your destination And the risk is overtaken Can you hear me? *They all look at Inuyasha*  
  
Verse 2: Kiersten Your heart Will never be the same Giving go drama's days Letting go in easy ways  
  
When will You ever realize Letting go all your lies All the pain will subside  
  
Hook: Stevie What are you gonna do with this? Its either head or miss You know the answer now Come on give your heart away  
  
I know you hurt inside I know the reason why Don't wait a moment, come On and give your heart away  
  
Chorus x2: All Why the hesitation? Cuz God is ever waiting Gotta stop procrastinating Can you feel me?  
  
Why the hesitation? If you pick your destination And the risk is overtaken Can you here me?  
  
Bridge 1: Sango: Did you know- Kiersten and Stevie: Your so easy Sango: So why'd you say- Kiersten and Stevie: Your too easy Sango: You know you know him Sango: Come on give your heart away  
  
Sango: Now you know Stevie and Kiersten: So why you waiting Sango: You're wasting time Stevie and Kiersten: Hesitating All: U know U need him  
  
Sango: are you ready to be free?  
  
*Backround* Chorus.  
  
Breakdown Bridge 2: All: What You need, What you need What you want, what you want What you need, what you need What you want, what you want  
  
Sango: I'm just wonderin'  
  
Chorus x3.  
  
Sango: * looks and Kagome and Inuyasha * Why the hesitation guys?  
  
*People applaud and whistle and scream *  
  
Inuyasha remembered his girlfriend. 'Don't hesitate when you find her' he thought. He turned to Kagome. "Hey wanna go out tomorrow night?"  
  
"O-on a date?" she paused. "Sure." She smiled. And for the first time in months it was a real smile. Not one of those smiles that she usually forces on.  
  
"Cool." He said.  
  
"Kagome! We so have to get jobs here!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Hey that's a good Idea!" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, only girls work here!" said Sango.  
  
"Darn." He pretended to look heartbroken. "That's not what I meant. I meant that we could always come and see you right after school. And Inuyasha and I could get jobs at the new coffee house. It's like two minutes away. You do want me near bye, right Sango?" his hands made their way toward her butt..again.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango was just about to jump-kick him when Kagome jumped in.  
  
"WAIT! Sango you do have to give him points. Cuz he hasn't been groping anyone but you. He hasn't even tried to flirt with any of the girls." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well..OK. But just this once. Miroku maybe you should try to grope other parts of my body. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you were groping my face." Said Sango.  
  
Miroku look down at his feet and started to pout as if he were five. He crossed his arms. " * hmph* Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good." Praised Sango.  
  
"Okay then." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh my gosh! We gotta get home. I told my mom that we'd be there!" shouted Kagome as they looked at her watch. They all to the doors.  
  
"We'll call you guys!" they called to Kiersten and Stevie.  
  
"See ya!" they yelled back.  
  
The gang ran down the street, 30 seconds away from Kagome's house.  
  
"Next time." Inuyasha started. "We are so taking my car and we are going to my house to study tomorrow."  
  
"Fine with me." Said Kagome. "Guys?"  
  
"Right on!" said Miroku.  
  
"Awesome!" shouted Sango. (she could be loud at times)  
  
Suddenly Kagome's mind went black and she saw something. 2 blurs. It sounded like one blur had a voice that sounded kinda like hers, but she couldn't tell.  
  
One blur said: The one thing that Kikyo and I share. We're alike in our desire to be with you.  
  
The image fast-forwarded.  
  
There was a name, but she couldn't make it out. " ________, will you let me stay?" asked the black, green and white blur.  
  
"So you'll stay with me?" asked the red and white blur.  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
Kagome's vision became clear again. 'Whoa.' She was a little dizzy and tripped while she was running. She hit the ground hard.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku ran to her. "You ok?" asked Inuyasha, as he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? Cuz you started running really fast and then you ran right past your house. We kept calling you, but you just kept mumbling something about staying somewhere." Said Miroku. You could tell that the look on his face that he was confused. (It was even more clueless than usual)  
  
Suddenly, blood started to soak through Kagome's blue sweatshirt. Kagome and Sango both hate blood.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" They screeched. Sango nearly past out, but she kept control. (for once she didn't let it all hang out)  
  
They helped Kagome in her house.  
  
"Oh hello Kago-what in the world happened?" asked her mother.  
  
"I tripped while I was running." Said Kagome.  
  
"Well come on into the kitchen and lets get you cleaned up."  
  
"Ok mom." Kagome started to follow her mother, when her head started to throb. A whole bunch of images went through her head. The last one had a voice: See you in the new world. It said.  
  
Kagome screamed. As she held her head she fell to her knees. Everyone was freaking out!  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
Anime-is-da-bomb: All right! Okay! The second chapter's done. Oh yeah! Mmm- hmm! * breaks it down*Don't review this unless you got something nice to say!  
  
Inulover4ever101: That's right! Cuz we are 2 foxy mamas that you just don't wanna mess with! *breaks it down * Get down! Get down! Oh yeah!  
  
*Everybody comes and does the electric slide with them. 


	3. Wuts wrong with Kags!

Hey Hey Hey! This is InuLover4ever101 here! Hoped you liked the last chapter made by anime-is-da-bomb! I thought it rocked! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3 of Hearts on Cloud 9  
  
'So many images... What are they? I don't understand!'  
  
Kagome grasped her head as an attempt to clear her mind. She tried to get up but stumbled and tripped. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her before she made contact with the ground.  
  
"Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.  
  
"I. don't. know. There was a bunch of images going through my head.. I cant think straight."  
  
"Well why don't you sit down." Kagomes mom said.  
  
Kagome nodded and sat in the chair at the table. She was trying to clear her mind of the blurry images but they wouldn't go away. Her head started to throb again and she passed out, landing on the floor below her.  
  
Everyone immediately ran to her side. Inuyasha made it there first.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha slightly shook her. Nope. Didn't work. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked, confused.  
  
"I'm not sure." Inuyasha said. "She said something about a bunch of images in her head and then she passed out."  
  
"Well, lets take her upstairs and lay her in bed." Kagomes mom said.  
  
Inuyasha, without hesitation, picked Kagome up, bridal style, and followed Kagomes mom to her room.  
  
Kagome room was decorated with bunches of pictures, either torn out of magazines or posters, all over her wall. They were her favorite singers, actors, and models. Most of them were of half naked Tommy Hilfigure models. Sango was in awe.  
  
"This is the coolest room I have ever seen!"  
  
"Shh!!" Everyone said trying to calm Sango down.  
  
"Oops. Sorry" Sango said with a blush.  
  
Inuyasha laid Kagome down on her bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Oh yea, by the way, I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we haven't introduced ourselves have we?" Miroku said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm Miroku." Miroku said simply. "You are??"  
  
"You can just call me Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm Sango." Sango said and hugged Ms. Higurashi. (Sango is hyper isn't she?) Ms. Higurashi was a little surprised at Sango's actions and pulled away quickly.  
  
"So you're the one dorming with Kagome?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, now what will we do? We cant do our project without Kagome.." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha sat down in Kagomes computer chair. "I don't care what you guys do, but I'm staying right here."  
  
Everyone gave Inuyasha a weird look. 'Wow, he really does care for her' Sango thought. 'Note to self, hook Inuyasha and Kagome up sometime soon'  
  
SLAM  
  
"Well, grandpa is home."  
  
"Grandpa?" Miroku said.  
  
"Kagomes grandfather lives with us. Please excuse me." Ms. Higurashi slipped out of the room to see her father, leaving the teenagers alone.  
  
"Well, I guess we wait for Kagome to wake up." Sango said sitting on the floor. Miroku sat next to her. His hand 'slipped' and..  
  
HENTAI!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF PERV!  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Miroku is now sporting a nice red handprint and is lying on the floor twitching. Sango is fuming.  
  
"I SWEAR if he touches me one more time I will kill him and feed him to my cat." Inuyasha scooted away from Sango. She was not a pretty sight when she was mad.  
  
Guess who woke up and the sound of Sango. If you guessed Kagome, 10 points for you!  
  
Kagome groaned and sat up in her bed, clutching her head.  
  
"Uhh, what happened? How did I get here?"  
  
Inuyasha got up as soon as Kagome did. He gently laid her back down.  
  
"Lay down. You passed out and said something about images in your head. I took you to your room."  
  
"Oh. Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sango said standing up.  
  
"Will you go tell my mom that you guys are staying for supper?"  
  
"Sure!" Sango said being hyper again and ran off to find Ms. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome sat up again and got out of bed. She looked at Inuyasha and said, "Well? Are we going to work on our project or not?"  
  
"Well, I guess you recover easy." Inuyasha said laughing. Kagome started to exit her room when she stopped suddenly.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Quit staring at my ass."  
  
Inuyasha blushed furiously. 'Geeze does she have eyes in the back of her head or what?'  
  
Kagome turned around and playfully shoved Inuyasha. "Geeze I was just kidding." Kagome noticed Inuyasha blushing. "You were really staring at my ass weren't you?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything. He suddenly found the floor rather interesting.  
  
"So what if I was? What would you do about it?" He said with a cocky grin.  
  
"I'm going to get you Inuyasha!" Kagome said chasing Inuyasha out of her bedroom and all over the house.  
  
Miroku and Sango were in the living room TRYING to get some work done when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome flirting.  
  
"You guys.." Sango said tapping her foot.  
  
"You guys?"  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. That made Inuyasha and Kagome stop.  
  
"What?" They said in unison.  
  
"We are trying to study while you guys are flirting. STOP so we can get some work done!" Miroku said.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and sat on the couch together and pulled out their textbooks.  
  
"What book should we do our project over?" Sango asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I dunno. Got any ideas Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I got one!" Kagome said. "It's about demons, mikos, and a jewel called the Shikon no tama. Its really interesting."  
  
"Well, don't keep us in suspense! Tell us about it!" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Ok. Well, it's about this girl who discovers time travel threw a well and goes back 500 years in time. She goes back to an era were demons and humans live together. She was met by a hanyou that was pinned to a tree. The story behind that was the hanyou was in love with a miko. The hanyou wanted to use the Shikon no tama, or the jewel of fours souls, to become full human so he could be with the miko. The Shikon no tama was a powerful jewel that would grant anyone's wish, good or bad. Anyways, the miko was tricked by an evil hanyou and killed. The evil hanyou disguised himself as the mikos lover and framed him. Before the miko died, she pinned the real hanyou to a tree and there he slept for 50 years until the girl from the future came a pulled out the arrow."  
  
"In a fight with a demon, the girl from the future shattered the jewel on accident and its shards were spread all over Japan. The girl made it her destiny to travel with the hanyou to find all of the jewel shards and purify them so the hanyou could become full demon."  
  
"What else happened?" Miroku asked. He had to admit, it was really interesting.  
  
"Let me catch my breath!" Kagome said exausted.  
  
"Along the way, the girl and hanyou met a fox demon, a monk, and a demon slayer. The fox demons parents were killed by another demon, the monk was cursed by the same evil hanyou, and the demon slayers family has been killed by the evil hanyou. They traveled together to search for the shards. A witch brought the hanyous lover back to life. The hanyou could not let go of his past love, even though it was obvious that he loved the girl from the future. After all, the girl from the future and the miko resembled each other a lot. The girl was in love with the hanyou and did not realize it until he said he would protect the miko from the evil hanyou and not her. And that's all I have read so far. Its called "Myth of the Shikon Jewel"  
  
(A/N Man my hand hurts from writing all that!)  
  
"Sounds really interesting." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha thought back to Kikyo, his old girlfriend. He thought about what she told him, 'Inuyasha. You've got to move on. I'll always be with you, but I know that there is that one girl that you were meant to spend your life with. God obviously did not intend for it to be me. And when you meet this girl don't hesitate. Let your heart take action'  
  
'I might like Kagome. But I don't think I love her. Yet. It will take time. Old wounds heal slowly. I love you Kikyo.'  
  
"Hello! Inuyasha? Snap outta it!" Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said snapping outta his daze.  
  
"I asked you if you liked the book. All you did was stare at me," Kagome said a little bit ticked off.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah I love it!" Inuyasha said fakely.  
  
"Great! Then that is what we will do!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Kagome! Dinner!" Ms. Higurashi yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Lets go eat dinner!" Sango said racing Miroku to the kitchen.  
  
"What are we having?" Kagome asked walking to the table.  
  
"Ramen."  
  
Inuyasha sat up. "Ramen? I LOVE RAMEN!" Inuyasha said and started pigging out, receiving weird looks from everyone.  
  
"Who is this young man Kagome?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry for not introducing him, that's Inuyasha. You've already met Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you Inuyasha"  
  
"Mhf tf mfef yf tof" Inuyasha said with a mouthful of ramen.  
  
'It looks to me that Inuyasha and Kagome have a thing for each other by the way they act.' Grandpa thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, call me grandpa. I will see to it that you and Kagome will be married."  
  
"Oh yes, grandchildren will be wonderful!" Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
Inuyasha spit out his ramen. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Kagome about choked on hers.  
  
"MOM! GRANDPA! Please GOD! You embarrass me enough, do you have to do it in front of my friends?"  
  
"None sense child.. You and Inuyasha were meant for each other!" Grandpa said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances blushing.  
  
"Well.you can't just go and marry us like that. How do you know that one of them hasn't gone through a certain type of tragedy?" Inuyasha asked very, very quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
~!~!~! Well, I'm going to leave it right there, unless anime-is-da-bomb makes changes to it. NOW FLAMES OR I WILL SIC SESSHOMARU ON YOU!  
  
WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL HOW YA DOIN FOLKS? THIS IS ANIME-IS-DA- BOMB HERE! I'M JUST A HANKERIN TO TELL YA THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TO TIGHT FOR ME TO HANDLE THAT'S FOR SURE! SO GET READY FOR CHAPTER FOR YA'LL! C YA! 


	4. Oh, So Thats What Kagome Went Through

Hearts on Cloud 9  
  
A/N: Hey this is inulover4ever101 here! Anime-is-da-bomb is the one who wrote this chapter so I take no credit! I am only here to spell check! Lol.. Well hope your enjoying the story! Sorry for not updating sooner!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I am smart enough to put one of these in here! I almost forgot it! We don't own Inuyasha..  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Master Inuyasha? There is someone at the door for you," said one of the maids. He got up and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hey-" he stopped when he saw-  
  
(all right drum hole please. DUM-DUM-DUM. I do not have TIME to write all of this so give me a break people.)  
  
Kagome standing there.  
  
"Kagome." he whispered.  
  
"Hey. I was kinda worried about you since you just ran out on us like that. I am so sorry for what me grandfather said. HE sometimes just can't shut up." Kagome nervously laughed as she looked down at her feet. "I figured out that this has something to do with Kikyo correct? About the accident? Well I don't blame you."  
  
"Hey I shouldn't have been so emotional. I mean its not like many people can relate to what I've been through, you know?" Inuyasha started.  
  
"Actually, Inuyasha, there is a lot more to me then there seems to be. There is something you don't know about. I HAVE suffered just as much as you have." Kagome forced out. 'Don't break down. I can't waist my tears on that loser.' (she's not talkin bout Inu)  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Inuyasha. He was now curious to know. He hadn't learned much of her past.  
  
She took a deep breath. "About a year and 1/2 ago, at the end of eighth grade, I had a crush on this guy. His name was Hojo. He was about a year older than me and he was a biker. He invited me to lunch and I said yes. We hit it off and kept going on dates. Pretty soon he got involved with this new crowd and he started getting drunk at parties and looking at porno. I knew I shouldn't have, but I still decided to love him anyway. He got his own motorcycle and started to dress in biker clothes. He brought me to the parties and I started getting drunk and everything too. I was always there on the back of his motorcycle, wearing the most flashy clothes that you could imagine. One day we were all biking to this party. This real skimpy blonde chick walked by and apparently sluts now seemed to turn him on. WE were driving at 40 mph and he threw me off his motorcycle." Kagome could fell the hot tears run down her rosy cheeks. "He turned around and looked at me. 'Sorry but it just wasn't working out between us.' was what he said. He laughed evilly as the blonde climbed on and they sped off, leaving me there. I had a broken arm and leg, but most of all I had a broken heart. I decided that I would never love anyone again. I didn't think my heart could trust anyone anymore. I'm still not sure if it can."  
  
"S-so. You---but your so strong! You act as if you don't have a care in the world." Inuyasha couldn't believe it. This was not the Kagome he knew. But then again he didn't know her very well.  
  
"If you had known me before, you would see how much I've changed." Kagome said. She lifted her head and looked Inuyasha in the eye. "It seems we're not that different after all." she wiped the tears away from her face and smiled. Although the smile never reached her eyes.  
  
"Kagome. I...don't...know what to say." was all Inuyasha could get out.  
  
"That's okay. Are you heading to the dorms tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go." they turned to the door and started to walk when everything froze. They couldn't move. They could only hear voices. The voices echoed in the air.  
  
\\ "Naraku! Show yourself!"  
  
"Ne, it is I Katomi."\\  
  
Suddenly they were moving again. They were very confused on what had just happened, but kept it to themselves because they did not want to worry each other.  
  
"Oh WOW!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha flicked on the "Garage" light. (although it looked much more like a car center) "You have like every car in here!"  
  
"Which one do you want to ride in?" He asked her.  
  
"Lets take the mini cooper!" she said. (I luv those things! ^-^) He opened the door for her as she climbed into the passenger side. Then he leaped over the car and got n himself.  
  
"TO THE DORMS!" They both yelled and then they started laughing hysterically. IT was one of those times when anything you said could make you laugh. (those moments happen way to much for me @ school. Do you know how many times I've gotten in trouble?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango was with Miroku in his dorm. "Wonder if Inuyasha's okay. Kagome said that she was going to go check on him."  
  
"They're probably making out in the back of his car or something." Said a bored Miroku as flipped through his magazine. (No it was not playboy)  
  
"Miroku?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes my dear?"  
  
"Please shut up." she calmly stated.  
  
They heard voices in the hall. "That sound like them." said Miroku.  
  
Sango opened the door to find Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Thank god you guys are back." said Sango.  
  
"HEY!" shouted someone from inside the hall.  
  
(WARNING A LOT OF PEOPLE FROM DIFFERENT ANIMES WILL BE IN THIS STORY)  
  
They all looked out of the door. It was their friend Kouji. His girlfriend Lauren was standing beside him. Everybody else poked their heads out of their doors.  
  
"There is a whole group of new kids coming. They look just like you guys!" he pointed to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. "They also look like you, Rin and Sesshomaru." he then pointed to Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi. Everybody turned to look at them and they all blushed of embarrassment.  
  
Lauren slapped his arm reminding him that it was rude to point. "They pretty preppy so watch yourselves." warned Lauren. Everyone nodded and headed back into their rooms.  
  
"Well I guess we'd better get to bed." Sango yawned, stretching her arms out.  
  
"Yes perhaps we should." said Miroku and he rushed over to Sango.  
  
"Pppssshhh! Yeah right!" Sango looked at him with one eyebrow quirked. "Lets go Kagome." she walked out. "Night you guys!" she called.  
  
"K Sango. Night!" she waved as she followed Sango out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
"He should crash too." said Inuyasha. Walking to his bedroom. (these dorms are huge)  
  
"Right." Miroku left the living room and headed to his room.  
  
Inside Kagome and Sango's room:  
  
"Sango? Do you think that my heart could take on love again?" asked Kagome. She ran a brush through her hair.  
  
"Sure do." said Sango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, the group was chilling by their lockers before the bell rang, when a group of kids walked over to them. The one in the front stepped up. She looked almost exactly like Kagome.  
  
"Sup." she said as she tossed her head. "You must be the preppy punks that I've been hearing so little about."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok Yes, I am evil so I decided to stop it there and not add anymore to anime-is-da-bombs beautiful work. Anyways, review please! 


	5. DUDE! CATFIGHT!

Hearts On Cloud Nine  
  
A/N: Its my turn to update! Inulover4ever101 here. Hope everyone likes it! I read some of the reviews and most people do. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have my own fanfiction Trouble in Paradise to update and I am in the process of writing yet another one. So here is chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Cat Fight!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: shoot. I keep forgetting to put this shit up. The lawyers are going to get me someday. I don't own InuYasha and neither does anime-is-da- bomb.  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
Kagome was stunned.  
  
"Preppy punks? Are you talking to me?" Kagome asked the look-a-like.  
  
"Yes I am talking to you. I'm Katomi."  
  
"How nice to meet you." Kagome said trying not to get angry. "I'm Kagome."  
  
"So I have heard." Katomi looked at Kagome from head to toe.  
  
"Were did you get your clothes? Good will?" Katomi asked laughing evilly. As soon as she laughed, her whole group laughed with her.  
  
'That's it. This bitch needs to know who she is dealing with.' Kagome could feel the anger rising in her.  
  
"I got these clothes from Hot Topic FYI. I don't care what you think about me."  
  
Katomi seemed amused by this. "Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't care if I did this." Katomi threw her fist at Kagomes face.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and waited for Katomis fist to hit her but it never did. Kagome got enough courage to open her eyes to see what happened.  
  
InuYasha grabbed Katomis fist and twisted her arm. "Don't lay a finger on Kagome or any of my friends or so help me God I will kill you. I don't care if you are a girl or not. Go it?" InuYasha said coolly.  
  
Katomi just nodded in pain. InuYasha released her hand. Katomi and her group ran off to the lunch room.  
  
Kagome just stood there in shock of what just happened. "Th-thanks InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha just smirked. "Kagome you gotta learn how to fight and stand up for yourself. You got the verbal thing down but you really need to learn how to fight, wench."  
  
Kagomes 'anime' vein popped out. "WHAT DI DYOU JUST CALL ME?" She said screaming.  
  
"I called you a wench, wench." InuYasha crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and started punching the hell outta InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha finally got fed up with her attacks and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"That's what I mean by fighting. If you did that then you would win every fight you got into. You just have to get angry enough." InuYasha said smirking.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well- I."  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." InuYasha released Kagomes shoulders.  
  
"Anytime. If that bitch ever tries to hurt you again I will kill her. No one messes with my friends." InuYasha said looking determined.  
  
"Uhh, InuYasha, sorry to interrupt but did you look at the people that Katomi was hanging out with?" Miroku said interrupting.  
  
"No."  
  
"They looked exactly like us" Sango said still in shock.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kagome said to her friend.  
  
"Dead serious."  
  
"Well, I'm sure I'll see Katomi again someday."  
  
"I know you will. Come on Kagome, lets go to class. We have about." Sango checked her watch.  
  
"SHIT! WE ONLY HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS!" Sango said freaking out.  
  
"That's enough time isn't it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not when your class is at the other end of the school! We'll see you later Miroku and InuYasha!" Kagome and Sango took off sprinting down the hallway.  
  
(A/N: Ever happen to you? My classes are so screwed up that I have to run from one end of the school to the other. I have no time to talk between classes and I'm almost always late! -_-;)  
  
"Well, I guess we should go to biology class, eh?" Miroku said picking up his books.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku walked slowly down the hallway to their history class.  
  
The day carried on until lunch time.  
  
Kagome and Sango stood in the lunch line together and talked about homework.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
Kagomes head shot up. It was Miroku and InuYasha waving at them from across the room.  
  
Kagome and Sango picked up their trays and sat down at their lunch table with Miroku and InuYasha.  
  
"What are you guys doing after school?" Kagome said munching on her fries. InuYasha was sitting next to her and was stuffing his face with his favorite dish, ramen.  
  
"You guys wanna go to Fireworks? I have nothing better to do." Miroku said sipping his coke.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Feh."  
  
The day carried on and the homework piled up. Miroku's face was buried in notebooks and text books, Kagomes bookbag was so heavy she had to have InuYasha carry it for her, Sango was reading her geology book trying to study for her test, and InuYasha left his homework in his locker.  
  
The gang headed down to Fireworks.  
  
"InuYasha did you not have any homework?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I do. I'm not doing it."  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"I don't see how you passed 8th grade." Kagome sighed.  
  
Miroku opened the doors to Fireworks. "Ladies first." He said gentlemen like.  
  
InuYasha picked up Miroku by the collar and threw him in. "Then you go first Miroku." InuYasha laughed.  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed with him and stopped right at the doorway when she saw a familiar face.  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
Inulover4ever101: Hope you like it! Thanks reviewers! I shall bake you cookies and give them to you next chapter! SIKE!!! 


	6. A SLEEPOVER! hmm

HELLO MY FRIENDS!!! Anime_is_da_bomb here! I just wanted to say that that last chapter by inulover was way cool. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know, I don't understand why they make us do this. I mean I wouldn't be doin this if I was that rich. HELLO!! Lawyers, did you think about that? Huh, did ya?  
  
Inulover and anime_bomb: What now huh? You scared? *acts all tuff*  
  
Lawyers: N-No but.but we're gay.  
  
Inulover and anime_bomb: 0.0What the hell?!  
  
OK TROOPS!!! We're going to go over the doubles a-ight?  
  
Katomi-Kagome's double. She has brown hair and green eyes. She is really snobbish And treats anybody who's 'not cool' like crap. You know, she would fit in that category so why doesn't she just go screw herself?  
  
Inuichi-Inuyasha's double. He has gold hair and amber eyes. He is stubborn and pushy and a jerk. But he is like madly in love with Katomi and has a touch of pervertedness.  
  
Yuri-Sango's double. She has blue hair (a little out there I know) and brown eyes. She is just evil. If the preps gotta prank that they wanna pull, she is the one who always takes charge. She is going out with Masu (a.k.a. Masumichi)  
  
Masu (Masumichi)-Miroku's double. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is way more perverted than Miroku will ever be. He and Yuri are not virgin's by any means.  
  
Jero-Shippo's double. He's just as bratty as Shippo is kawaii. He is the same age as everybody else. (so is Shippo)  
  
Dake (Kamidake)-Sesshomaru's double. He is very loud and hyper at times. That's all I'm going to say. In a way, this is a warning. BIG crush on Kayumi.  
  
Kayumi-Kikyo's double. Since Kikyo's dead Kayumi is an individual. Kayumi is actually more like Kagome. She only hangs around with Katomi because they're sisters and she's very shy. She hates Dake more than anything though.  
  
All righty then  
  
As I said before, Inuyasha is not the same as his origin. He is sweet and more understanding to the people he's CLOSE to, but he is still pretty stubborn. Otherwise his old stubborn self is portrayed. NO ONE IS THE SAME!!! I mean, at times they can be OCC and other times they can act like they half Originally, but Inuyasha's emotions are a bit more fragile because of the tragedy he's been through. Same with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.  
  
Hearts on Cloud 9  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
It was Katomi. She smiled nervously as Inuyasha and the gang walked over.  
  
"Uh H-hi Inuyasha. What are you doing tonight?" Katomi asked, as she played with her hair.  
  
Kagome stepped in front of him so that she was face to face with Katomi. "He is not going anywhere with you." Said Kagome.  
  
"Let's let the man decide for himself." Said Nazuna, one of the other girls in the group.  
  
Inuyasha looked at a girl that was standing in the back of the group. She- SHE LOOKED LIKE KIKYO!!!! The girl mirrored Kagome, but not as much as Katomi did.  
  
The girl spoke up. "Maybe we should just leave them be." Said Kikyo, blushing slightly.  
  
'What's really sad is the fact that she got boring already' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up Kayumi!" shouted Katomi. "The only reason I let you hang around with us is because your too pathetic to find friends." Kayumi burst into tears. Rin, Inuyasha's step sister, ran over to comfort her.  
  
"What the heck? There is no way that I would ever going anywhere with you. Especially alone. Please!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Sango and Miroku stepped up. "Now why don't you go and hump the wall." Said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah or whatever it is that you do best." Laughed Sango.  
  
Miroku gave her a confused look. "Which would be." he pretended to be deep in thought and looked at Sango for an answer.  
  
She looked at him with the same "confused" look on her face. "I got nothin."  
  
Katomi glared. Nazuna quickly stepped up. "Katomi feels that you should shut up." She turned to the rest of her group. "Lets bounce." They walked away.  
  
Kagome ran over to Kayumi. "You okay? What she said was way uncool. You can come with us to fireworks if you want."  
  
"Inuyasha can't fit that many people in his car." Said Rin.  
  
"Well my car wasn't ready so I had to take the limo." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"ALRIGHT LETS GO!!!" Sango yelled. She started jumping around in circles.  
  
"Sango? Sango!" Miroku said. "SANGO!!!"  
  
"What?" Sango jumped on Miroku's back.  
  
"Get off!!!" Miroku yelled. Sure, he loved to flirt, but this is where he drew the line. Sango jumped off and gave a pouty look. "I'm sorry."  
  
Miroku looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they all walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YO FRIENDS! You want your usual?" It was Stevie.  
  
"YEAH!" they all said.  
  
"Oh how cute! They're here as couples now!" said Kiersten.  
  
"Oh Shut up!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh. Did you guys know that we're having our club mix tonight?" asked Stevie.  
  
"Yeah, there'll be dancing and performing and special baking goods Which are excellent." Said Kiersten.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" screamed Sango. SMACK! BOOM! POW!  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Does it ever end?"  
  
"Nope." Kagome patted him on the back.  
  
"Kagome.wanna dance?" Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They got up and walked onto the dance floor. At first they kept their distance, but as they got into the music Kagome leaned he head on his chest and Inuyasha rested his chin on her head.  
  
Miroku & Sango and Shippo & Rin made their way there too. Kayumi sat at their table alone. Suddenly  
  
(DRUMROLL PLEASE!)  
  
Sesshomaru walked in the door. She watched him as he walked over to talk to some friends. He kept glancing at her. He even winked and smirked at her.  
  
'Wow!' she sighed.  
  
He came over to Kayumi's table and held out his hand.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked. Kayumi glanced at his hand and put her own in his.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Their faces got closer.  
  
"Hey you two love birds, our orders are ready. So stop makin out and come over here and eat." Laughed Sango.  
  
"W-what? We weren't making out!" said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, why would I kiss her?" asked Inuyasha. "Please."  
  
"What's wrong with that? What? You don't think I'm a good kisser?" asked Kagome, her eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
Inuyasha instantly regretted what he said. "W-what?! Stop crying already." He said in a gental voice.  
  
"Just say you're sorry." Said Miroku. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Why? All I said was-" started Inuyasha, but Miroku gave him a 'I'm sorry, you must have thought I cared' look. "Ok.I'm.sorry."  
  
Kagome looked up. A smile was on her face. "Its ok."  
  
After the gang ate, they all headed back to the limo. They were on their way to Inuyasha's house.well mansion.  
  
"We should have a sleepover!" exclaimed Kagome. She looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?! No! That's so girly!" He said.  
  
"Please.Inu.chan?" Kagome gave him puppy dog eyes.  
  
He looked the other way and tried to ignore her, but he get glancing back at those eyes. He sighed. "I hate this." He said.  
  
"Yay!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha.  
  
(A/N: This wasn't a fluffy hug, it was a friendly one.)  
  
Inuyasha blushed. 'She could be so cute sometimes. Wait! What am I thinking?'  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!?!" Kagome yelled. He had been in a daze for the whole ride.  
  
"Huh? What?" Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
Kagome gave him a look. "We're here."  
  
"Oh right." Inuyasha climbed out of the car and lead them to the front doors.  
  
"WOW INUYASHA!!! YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE!" shouted Sango.  
  
(A/N: I mean it got to the point where the whole house echoed.)  
  
"Really Sango, that's what us normal people, like myself, call a mansion. Which is more than I can say for you." Said Rin. Sango stuck out her tong and everybody laughed.  
  
"C'mon. I'll show you guys to your guess bedroom." Inuyasha started to walk into the west wing.  
  
"Hey! Where's Kayumi?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, she said she would get a ride with Sesshomaru, our brother." Said Rin.  
  
"Wow. She sure doesn't like to wait." Murmured Miroku.  
  
"No kidding." Agreed Sango.  
  
(A/N: OK the reason that Sango and Miroku are so close is not because they're going out-because they're not. Its cuz they've been like 2nd rate best friends since they were little. {2nd rate means that they already have a best friend.} All right now back to the story)  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of a green and gold door.  
  
"This is your room Kagome." He said. He opened the door and Kagome stepped inside. "Wow." She gasped. The room was gorgeous. It had a walk in closet and canopy bed. The bed has velvet, green curtains and a velvet, green bedspread. The bedposts were made of real gold. There was a silver bigscreen TV, complete with DVD, VHS, PS2, PS, GC (gamecube), SDC (sega dream cast) and X Box. There was a computer and pair of pajamas were laid on the bed. They were red shorts and a white tanktop and they had pink lips on the shorts and "Kiss Me Quick!" on the tanktop.  
  
"Inuyasha this is so nice! Thankyou" she hugged him and then pushed him out of the room so she could put on the pajamas.  
  
"K Sango, this is your room." Said Inuyasha. She followed him to a pink and silver door.  
  
"Your parents let you paint the doors like this?" she asked.  
  
"Well my dad let us all have a wing." He said. "So me and Rin decided to share the west wing for three reasons. 1: We get along better than a lot of other siblings, 2:We have a lot of the same friends, and 3: It is the biggest part of the house."  
  
"Oh.I think I understand." She said. They went into her room. It was exactly like Kagome's except for the colors were different. In fact all the rooms were somewhat like Kagome's except the colors were different.  
  
Everybody changed into the pajamas that they were given and met downstairs in Inuyasha and Rin's living room.  
  
"Okay. Lets play truth or dare!" Rin said. Everyone sat in a circle.  
  
"Alright, who goes first?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"ME! ME!" Sango waved her arms.  
  
Inuyasha sweatdroped. "Ok Sango."  
  
"Alright," she scanned the room. "Inuyasha." You could hear the evilness in her voice. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat?"  
  
"Dare." He said.  
  
"Ok I dare you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
A-ight!!!! IT'S A CLIFFY!!! YOU GOTTA CHECK IN WITH INULOVER'S CHAPTER 7 TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! C YA!  
  
But first, won't you all join me in singing?  
  
Alright 1,2,3,4  
  
Ima dude She's a dude He's a dude Cuz we're all dudes!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Ima dude She's a dude He's a dude Cuz we're all dudes!  
  
Thankyou for your time. 


	7. OMG! Truth Or Dare!

Hearts on Cloud 9  
  
A/N: My turn to update! Inulover4ever101 here to tell you thanks for your reviews. Now hmmm.. What kinda naughty things could I make InuYasha do for his dare?! Well, your just going to have to read to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: sigh-_- forget it.. you already know what I'm going to say  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sango grinned mischievously. "InuYasha, I dare you and Kagome to sleep in the same bed tonight for the ENTIRE night!"  
  
"WHAT?!" InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"A dares a dare" Miroku grinned pervertedly. "And what a great one that was!"  
  
"Fine." InuYasha said turning away from the group to hide his blush. "As long as Kagome is okay with it."  
  
"Yeah sure." Kagome said in an almost whisper.  
  
"Great!" Sango clapped her hands together. "Okay InuYasha, its your turn to ask."  
  
InuYasha grinned. 'Nows my time for revenge.'  
  
"Miroku, truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat?"  
  
"Uh. truth."  
  
"Do you love Sango? Tell the truth!"  
  
"Uhhh." Miroku started turning as red as a tomato.  
  
"Of course he doesn't like me. He gropes too many women to stay with just one!" Sango fumed.  
  
"That's not true Sango!" Miroku protested. "I really do like you!"  
  
"Aw how sweet!" Kagome said interrupting. Now it was Sangos turn to blush.  
  
"Miroku its your turn to ask someone." Sango quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Right." Miroku said. "Kagome, truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat?"  
  
"Dare." Kagome said confidently.  
  
"Okay, in addition to sleeping in the same bed as InuYasha, you guys have to act like a married couple for today and tomorrow. I'm not asking you guys to have sex though. That will be up to yourselves."  
  
PUNCH  
  
InuYasha punched Miroku right on the head, making him unconscious.  
  
"Whoa, Miroku is really good at making up dares!" Sango said.  
  
"Well while hes knocked out, Sango, truth, dare, double dare, promise or repeat?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you like Miroku the same way he likes you?" Kagome said grinning.  
  
"What way does he like me?" Sango said stubbornly crossing her arms over her waist.  
  
"He just admitted he liked you as a girlfriend!"  
  
"Well, since I do have to tell the truth, I wouldn't mind dating Miroku." Guess who woke up?  
  
"Miroku? You finally woke up?" Sango said startled.  
  
"Yeah no thanks to a certain hanyou." Miroku said rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
  
"You didn't hear anything did you?" Sango said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Nope." Miroku said.  
  
"Good!" Sango chirped.  
  
"Kagome and InuYasha! You haven't even started your second dare yet!"  
  
"Oh yeah.... Well how the hell am I supposed to know what a married couple acts like?" InuYasha barked (Not literally of course).  
  
"Well, they say sweet things to each other and have undying love for one another." Sango said.  
  
"oh, so all we have to do is call eachother sweet names?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Well okay. InuYasha DEAR, what bed will we be sleeping in, mine or yours?"  
  
"Well HUNNY, I thought we could sleep in my bed." InuYasha said grinning. 'This might be a good dare after all.'  
  
"Well okay sweetie."  
  
Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. "You guys sound just like my parents!" Miroku laughed.  
  
"Well, its midnight. We should get some sleep. Good night Kagome and InuYasha. Come on Miroku, lest leave the old married couple alone." Sango laughed.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked down the long hallway until they reached Sangos bedroom. Sango was just about to shut the door when Miroku caught it.  
  
"Don't you want to spy on them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why? I'm really tired." Sango said.  
  
"Because! Something might happen!"  
  
Sango sighed. "You pervert. I know Kagome. She would never do THAT"  
  
"Yeah but aren't you just the tiny bit curious what might happen?" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"okay, you got me."  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Sango gasped. "Miroku hurry up and get in my room! InuYasha is coming and we cant get caught!" Sango pulled Miroku into her room and shut the door. She leaned against it.  
  
"Phew that was close." Sango said wiping her forehead.  
  
"No this is close." Miroku said and closed the distance between him and Sango. Sangos heart was beating a mile a minute.  
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa there buddy! Back off!" Sango said and pushed Miroku onto her bed.  
  
'Sigh. So close yet so far. You win this time Sango' Miroku thought.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*! Back to Kagome and InuYasha !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Well, show me the way to your room" Kagome said excitedly. She never saw InuYasha room and so she was curious as to how it would look.  
  
"Okay." InuYasha said. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. He passed Sangos room and came across and red and gold door. "This is my room." InuYasha said.  
  
Kagome was in awe. InuYasha room had deep red walls decorated with pictures that looked to be from feudal Japan. Most pictures were of demons. He had a huge bed that had red silk sheets that matched the walls perfectly. His plasma TV hung on the wall in front of his bed and had the same games that Kagomes room had. On his dresser, a huge CD player along with the overly large speakers sat. His CD's overflowed his dresser.  
  
"WOW InuYasha you have to best room! Oooo are those silk sheets." Kagome sat down on the bed and felt the covers.  
  
InuYasha smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He flipped on the radio.  
  
"InuYasha? I'm tired. Can we go to sleep?" Kagome asked yawning.  
  
"Sure." InuYasha turned the radio down low.  
  
"You don't mind if I just sleep in my boxers do you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. InuYasha began to peel off his clothes one by one. Kagome couldn't help but look at his 6 pack abs and nicely toned muscles.  
  
"Kagome, you can stop staring now" InuYasha joked. There he stood in his silk boxers. InuYasha turned off the light and hopped in bed with Kagome. He covered her up in his silk sheets and felt her shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Uh huh." InuYasha scooted closer to her in his huge bed and snuggled with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He pressed into her back and ammediatly she got warmer from his body heat.  
  
"Is that better?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Much better." Kagome said.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Ohhh fluffyness! Please review. 


	8. What the hell is going on!

YO! Are you a dude? This is anime_is_da_bomb here! Just wanted to say that the last chapter was TIGHT!!!  
  
Inulover4ever: WHY oh why must we keep telling you this? We don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey honey. I brought you some breakfast." Said Kagome  
  
"Thanks babe." Inuyasha kissed her passionately.  
  
Just as things were about to get intimate, two little babies crawled into  
the room.  
  
"Hello loves." Kagome said in a soothing voice. They each picked up a kid.  
  
"We're one big happy family."  
  
The morning rays of the sun woke Kagome.  
  
"That dream was weird. Me have kids with Inuyasha?" She moaned and shook her head. Then she remembered last night. She turned over and smiled at Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.  
  
"If we ever have kids, I want twins. A girl and a boy." Inuyasha moaned. You could tell he was still asleep.  
  
She blushed. 'Well, I'd better wake him up.' She thought. She shook him gently.  
  
"Hey.um.uh SWEETIE. It's time to wake up." Kagome said.  
  
"Huh? What?" Inuyasha began to stir. "Oh hey Kagome." He smiled.  
  
"Hi." She brushed the hair out of his face. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah." He yawned and stretched and sat up in the bed. Suddenly, he began to smile evilly. "Hey baby?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Yeah babe?" she started to play along.  
  
"I got an idea." He said.  
  
"Really? Well clue me in!" Kagome chirped. She crawled over to Inuyasha and sat herself comfortably in his lap.  
  
"HEY!! YOU'RE NOT AUTHORIZED!" he panicked.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm you're wife remember?" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Anyway, we should make Miroku and Sango think that we're the real thing." He explained his idea.  
  
"Alright let's do it!" Kagome shouted in a sing-song voice.  
  
'She sure is perky today. I wonder what's up.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
She leaned close to his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which caused him to blush heavily.  
  
Kagome jumped of the bed, ran over to the wall and started beating on it softly. She ran back over to Inuyasha and jumped under the covers with him.  
  
She began to breathe heavily. "OH INUYASHA! DON'T STOP! PLEASE!" she moaned.  
  
Inuyasha just watched her trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
Sango and Miroku had gotten up a little while before them and were playing Dark Angel on their PS2.  
  
"Hey Miroku, you hear that?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah. So what game do you-" He started. "Wait. THEY'RE DOING IT! BUT IN THE MORNING?!?!?!"  
  
"Dude. That ain't right." Sango shook her head.  
  
Sango got up and ran to their room. She opened the door and went crazy.  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering why I'm so calm, let's just face it ^^look up^^ it's normal.)  
  
"YOU GUYS NEED TO CONTAIN YOURSELVES!!! I MEAN WHAT IN THE-" she shouted but then stopped.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were practically dying of laughter. "Ha ha-we got you- HAHAHA!!!" they both cried.  
  
"You JERKS!" Sango cried. She grabbed her boomerang. "HOLY SNAP!!!" Shouted Inuyasha. They all ran from Sango. Through the hallways ad guestrooms and saunas and bath houses.  
  
The chase was on until.  
  
"INUYASHA, KAGOME! Will you and your friends please come down and eat breakfast?!" Inuyasha's mother called. "And quit making so much noise!"  
  
"K!" he yelled. The gang got dressed..  
  
"Hey honey!" Kagome planted a kiss on his check.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" He exclaimed. He put his arm around her and they headed downstairs.  
  
"They're freaking me out." Sango whined.  
  
"At first I thought we were in heaven, but now I'm guessing that we're in hell." Miroku began to pretend to stare into space.  
  
Sango waved her hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo! Miroku? Ya in there buddy?"  
  
And then.  
  
BOOM!  
  
POW!  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Miroku! Keep your distance you man-whore! OMG! You just never know when to let up do you?" Sango stormed out of the room and headed downstairs, leaving Miroku twitching on the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* IN SESSHY'S PART OF THE HOUSE.  
  
(A/N: Just so you know, they've been busy.)  
  
"So you're Kayumi? Tell me, why do you hang out with that bitch Katomi?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Kayumi sipped her tea. "Well we just moved here from Flint, Michigan. I really haven't been able to make any friends so I just stuck with my sister."  
  
"Well you have me now." Sesshomaru sprang on top of her and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered so S&M couldn't hear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If we were really.well.you know, married, would you want to have kids with me?" she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Sure" he smiled and went back to eating. "So! You guys wanna go to the mall today?"  
  
"YES!!! I mean sure babe." Kagome regained control. Hey she needed some more jeans.  
  
"So what are you guys going out?" asked Rin.  
  
"No silly." Said Kagome. "We're married."  
  
"You know, I have the sudden urge to spread the "gospel"." Rin ran out of the room and grabbed the phone.  
  
(A/N: WARNING: This is a legally blonde scene.)  
  
Rin: Hi Kali? This is Rin. Did you know that Inuyasha and Kagome are married?  
  
Kali: Really? I'll pass it. *dials another #* Hey Bre? This is Kali. Did you know that Kagome and Inuyasha are married?  
  
Bre: Really? Hey Ann. This is Bre! I heard that Inuyasha and Kagome are married and Kagome's gonna have a baby soon!  
  
The rumors spread throughout the students of the school.  
  
(A/N: Kagome is not pregnant)  
  
"So. Let's go!" Inuyasha hopped in the driver's seat of his silver Mercedes. They all sped down the highway to the mall.  
  
"OK! First up! We're going to the Wet Seal. Then Hot Topic. Then Pac Sun. Then lady foot locker. Then JC Penny's. Then the food court. After that we will go to the men's stores. We're going to Eddie Bauer, Abercrombie (girls and guys), Zumiez, and then Journeys." Kagome instructed.  
  
Then Ayami, Eri and Yuka walked up. They put their hands on Kagome's stomach.  
  
"OMG I think I felt it kicking!" squealed Eri.  
  
"So when is it due?" asked Ayami.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Miroku and Sango were beyond hysterics now. "YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A BABY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. "We're.having a baby?" he asked.  
  
(A/N: Hey?!?! He's like not THERE right now okay?)  
  
"No! At least I don't think so.dear." Kagome said. "I don't think we did anything last night, did we?"  
  
"What if we did it while we were like sleeping?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I should take a test!" exclaimed Kagome. She ran to the drug store.  
  
Kagome came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha? We're.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You obviously don't think I'm crafty. Well if you don't read the next chapter, yr screwed!!!  
  
Oh Yeah and just in case n e body wuz wonderin, yes Sango is delusional.  
  
OK Bye!  
  
Inulover4ever: WAIT!!! But first The New Rap Song. Hit it guys!!!  
  
Eddie: Boom Boom Bsh Boom Boom Boom Boom Bsh  
  
Chelsea: Wait! Stop!  
  
Raven: Where ya goin?  
  
Chelsea: Stop! Wait!  
  
Raven: I'm a-comin!  
  
They do a pose.  
  
I REALLY LIKE THAT'S SO RAVEN!!!! Also it is 12:39 a.m. and I have nothing else to do. On top of all that I'm hyper!!! But does that ever change? 


	9. Dude! THIS is not cool

Hearts on Cloud 9  
  
A/N: You know what? Homework's a bitch. yes a b-i-t-c-h bitch. I have so much homework I could swim in it. Here's chapter 9 so review!  
  
P.s. I'm not a dude but I will sing the dude song for you! lol  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I'm not saying it *crosses arms* *cough* I don't own InuYasha *cough*  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Before Kagome could finish her sentence, a huge sign in the drug store came off the wall and landed right on Kagome and InuYasha, knocking them down to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god Kagome! InuYasha! Are you guys ok?!" Sango yelled running to them. Miroku followed behind her.  
  
Miroku took the pulse of each of them. "They aren't dead, just unconscious."  
  
"Well for Gods sake Miroku call 911!!!!!" Sango yelled shaking him.  
  
"Right." Miroku dialed 911 on his cell and soon the ambulance came.  
  
The ambulance took Kagome and InuYasha to the nearest hospital. Miroku and Sango rode with them to make sure InuYasha and Kagome would be alright.  
  
The doctor took InuYasha and Kagome to the ER room. Miroku and Sango just waited in the waiting room. The doctor finally came out about an hour later.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Miroku and Sango woke up.  
  
"Your friends are in a severe condition. Because that sign was made of metal, they both suffered severe head injuries but they are not life threatening. Strangely enough, both InuYasha and miss Kagome are in a coma. We do not know when they will wake up from this unconsciousness or even if they will. I suggest your phone your parents and their parents too."  
  
"Thanks." Miroku said and pulled out his cell phone again. The doctor ran off after he got a page.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Sango flung her arms around his neck. "I'm so scared. One minute we are all fine and the next our friends are in the hospital! What if they don't wake up? I wont ever get to talk to them again." Sango began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Miroku rubbed her back soothingly and stroked her hair. "Shh it will be alright. Everything will be alright."  
  
Sango sniffed "Thanks." Sango fell asleep against Miroku. 'Well, I guess I will call our parents later.'  
  
"AAAHHH MIROKU!!! IS THIS REALLY *BAM* THE TIME?" Sango practically threw him across the room.  
  
"Ow." He yelped.  
  
!*!*!*!*!Kagome and InuYasha 'dream'*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"My beautiful boy and girl. I love you so much." Kagome kissed each of her kids.  
  
"Well GEE Kagome I love you too!" InuYasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome sat down her children and InuYasha sat down his. "You know I love you too." Kagome said and smashed her lips against his. As they pulled apart for air InuYasha said, "Oh so you wanna play rough do you?"  
  
InuYasha growled playfully and chased Kagome around their house they shared. (How cute! Wouldn't you love to here him growl?!)  
  
Kagome finally got tired and fell on the couch panting heavily. InuYasha, who was also tired, callasped right on top of her.  
  
"InuYasha your crushing my body." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oops sorry." InuYasha said and got off her.  
  
"We need to feed the kids. They are probably hungry." Kagome said still breathing heavily.  
  
"Your right." InuYasha got up and followed Kagome into their kitchen. Kagome picked up each of the kids and put them in highchairs. InuYasha got their breakfast and fed the girl while Kagome fed the boy.  
  
After they were all done, Kagome took the kids in the bathroom to give them a bath. The kids splashed and played in the water for about an hour when Kagome finally took them out and dried them off.  
  
"Lets go to the park today, what do you think InuYasha?" Kagome said changing the babies.  
  
"Sounds good to me." InuYasha called back. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"There, all done love. Time to go into your playpens for now. Mommy has chores that need tending to." Kagome kissed her kids again and went to the kitchen to do the dishes.  
  
She hummed to herself while drying the dishes. InuYasha came out of the bathroom with just a towel on and went to find Kagome. He kissed her cheek and made his way to check on the kids.  
  
After everyone had showered, Kagome loaded the kids up in the car and got in the passengers seat. InuYasha put the stroller in the trunk and got in the drivers seat.  
  
They family drove off to the park. The babies soon fell asleep from listening to the monotonous sound of the motor of the car humming.  
  
When they arrived at the park, Kagome got the strollers out of the trunk and tried her best not to wake the children up. Kagome bent down in the car trying to unbuckle the seat belts when she sensed someone coming up behind her.  
  
Kagome whipped around to see a familiar face. Kagomes calm face turned into anger.  
  
"What do you want?" She said with anger rising in her voice.  
  
"What? I can't even say hello without you jumping all over me!" Katomi said.  
  
"I'll show you jumping all over you." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"What did you say bitch?" Katomi asked angrily. InuYasha stepped in this time.  
  
"Listen here Katomi. Don't you EVER cuss around my children ever again. In fact, don't even come near us again." InuYasha stared Katomi down.  
  
"Whatever." Was all she said.  
  
"Whats the real reason you're here Katomi?" Kagome asked putting her sleepy children in their strollers.  
  
"I came to kill you." Katomi said and pulled out a knife. Kagomes eyed widened. 'Okay Kagome this is what your self defense classes are for. I'm so glad InuYasha got me to take them.  
  
//Kagome you gotta learn how to fight and stand up for yourself. You got the verbal thing down but you really need to learn how to fight.//  
  
'Huh? I don't remember him ever saying that. What was that strange image?' Kagome had no more time to think.  
  
Katomi tried to strike Kagome but Kagome grabbed the knife and ripped it out of her hands.  
  
"Back away from my and my family or I will kill you." Katomi slowly back away and ran off.  
  
"Now that that's over with, lets take the kids out for a stroll!" Kagome said acting like her life wasn't in danger.  
  
"That's the 4 time this month she's tried to kill you. When will she ever learn?" InuYasha said while strolling the children down the sidewalk.  
  
'Kagomes gotten so strong over these past years.' InuYasha thought to himself. 'Good thing I got her those self defense classes.'  
  
!*!*!*!Miroku and Sango*!*!*!*!  
  
Sango had woken up an hour ago. Miroku called everyones parents. InuYasha and Kagomes mom were in the room were Kagome and InuYasha lay together. Sangos dad and brother sit beside her and try to comfort her. Mirokus dad sit beside him not saying anything.  
  
Miroku's dad was a sort of a drunk so he probably won't remember any of this tomorrow. Heck he probably doesn't even know where he is right now.  
  
"They are going to be alright Sango, don't worry. I'm sure they will be out of their comas by tomorrow." Sango's dad said soothingly.  
  
!*!*!*!*!InuYasha and Kagomes Room*!*!*!*!  
  
"Doctor please tell me what happened. Sango tried to explain but her tears caught her throat0." Kagome's mom pleaded.  
  
The doctor sat down after checking the couple's heart rates. "Kagome and InuYasha were in a drug store with Miroku and Sango when a metal sign fell on top of them. It was enough to knock them unconscious. They are both lucky that the metal sign didn't hit them straight on or else it would have split their heads open. The knock out hit on a sensitive spot on the body and caused them to go into their unconscious states."  
  
"Can they be saved?" InuYasha's mom asked holding back tears.  
  
"Its up to them to wake up." The doctor said. "I have another call, page me if anything happens." Kagome and InuYasha's mom nodded.  
  
"My poor little girl." Kagomes mom said brushing the hair out of Kagomes eyes.  
  
"Lets try to be strong Ms. Higurashi. For the both of them." InuYasha mom said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You can call me Cat.or Caytee. Which ever you prefer." Kagome's mom put on a weak smile.  
  
A man burst through the door at that moment. It was InuYashas dad.  
  
"Oh honey!" InuYashas mom ran to him and threw herself on him. "I'm so scared my little boy is going to die, along with his friend Kagome."  
  
InuYashas dad just embraced his wife and sat down. "I am Kagome's mom. Its nice to meet you." Kagome's mom bowed.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too. So this must be the Kagome I heard InuYasha talk about so much."  
  
"I have heard a lot about your son too." Kagomes mom smiled.  
  
"Could it be love?" InuYashas mom asked smiling.  
  
"Lets hope so." Kagomes mom laughed.  
  
"Wait. Listen." InuYashas dad hushed. The room lay silent. Then a voice came.  
  
"I love you Kagome." InuYasha whispered in his sleep.  
  
"I love you too InuYasha." Kagome whispered right after him. Then there was silence again.  
  
"That was weird how they just talked like they were conscious. How could they know what each other were dreaming?" Kagomes mom asks.  
  
"I have no clue. Lets listen more." InuYashas mom said.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"My beautiful boy and girl. I love you so much." Kagome whispered and then fell back into her unconscious stupor.  
  
"Is she talking about kids?!" Ms. Higurashi was stunned.  
  
"Well GEE Kagome I love you too!" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"You know I love you too." Kagome whispered.  
  
The parents sat there for a while until they were sure their kids wouldn't say anything else.  
  
"That was weird. It was as if they were speaking their dreams out loud! I have never see that before ever in my life." Kagomes mom said. "And I'm a psychistrist."  
  
"They must be dreaming about being married to each other. That's not a good sign. I hope they wake up soon. If they are having such a good time in their dream, they may not want to wake up." Kagomes mom said with a sob.  
  
"I hope they wake up from their stupor or else all will be lost." InuYashas dad said.  
  
"Well at least they get to die together." Said a dark figure. He was watching Inuyasha and Kagome from a tree outside. He was none other than Naraku.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Well its up to anime-is-da-bomb to have them die or wake up! Stay tuned to find out! Whoa, not good, starting to sound like my TV. Please review.  
  
Kagura: Well Its about time you put him in there!  
  
Inulover4ever: Pppsshh. Yeah.right. 


	10. They woke up

Hello. I know where you were last night. SIKE!! I mean, no offense, but like I'd really even care.  
  
N E way, if n e one's wondering why the characters are always so OOC, its bcuz I AM OOC!!! But not all the time.  
  
Disclaimer: NO!! NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!  
  
Lawyers: Do you want your boyfriend to die in an "accident"?  
  
Anime_is_da_bomb: *eyes turn to slits* What did you just say?  
  
BOOM!  
  
POW!  
  
SMACK!  
  
*Kikyo comes in and the fighting is still going on in the backround*  
  
Kikyo: Well, okay. She doesn't own Inuyasha. Ehe heh *sweatdrops*  
  
ALRIGHT LETS DO DIS!!!  
  
Hearts On Cloud 9  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome and Inuyasha's "world"*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she set her laundry basket down and began to put the clothes away.  
  
"Yeah?" he was screwin around with his video camera.  
  
"Why do you think.Katomi and her gang want to kill us?" Kagome whispered these words, as though not to scare the children. (Not that they would understand, but ok)  
  
"Cuz she wants me!" he gave her a "where have you been?" look.  
  
"Wha- Please! Inuyasha don't flatter yourself!" Kagome laughed. "But seriously."  
  
"Well I really couldn't tell you. All I know is that she works for a guy named Naraku." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku?!" Kagome quickly corrected the volume of her voice. "You mean that demon that runs a stripping business? He's been by the office asking me to work for him."  
  
Inuyasha dropped his camera and looked up at her. "What?" he growled. "Kagome, did you hear about that girl who was raped by him? She's dead now. He killed her. Her name was.Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo? Isn't that your ex? But you told me." Kagome was trying desperately to fit the pieces together.  
  
"Yeah well I lied okay?" he snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok." Kagome backed down. She usually didn't let Inuyasha win an argument, but she could tell he really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
"I'll get it." Kagome set the pajamas she was folding down and made her way to their front door.  
  
A women stood in the doorway. She was none other than Kikyo.  
  
"Hello. I have come to warn you. You must wake up. If you don't many things will be lost." She said. There was a flash and she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome? OMG she's waking up!" Shouted Sango.  
  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" (everyone)  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
"You.are.always.so loud. Why is that?" Kagome managed a smile. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!! What the hell was that? My ears are freakin ringing!!!" Inuyasha was holding the top of his head.  
  
"Well that's life for ya." Said Inuyasha's dad.  
  
*everyone except Kag & Inu sweatdrops and nods*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Kagome and Inuyasha were becoming more and more like their selves. Inuyasha gave Kagome a ride to school.  
  
"Wench!! Leave my ears alone." Inuyasha swatted her arms away. She just laughed and yanked them again.  
  
"OOOWWW!!! YOU BITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Inuyasha ran away from her and she followed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait! I--" Kagome tripped and waited for her body to meet with the concrete. It never did. Inuyasha caught her. She looked at him and got so close as to make their noses touch. Then...  
  
She grabbed for his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing with my women?" Kouga came strutting down the hallway. And yanked her outta Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Thankyou!" he walked away with her. Inuyasha followed and growled.  
  
"Hey Kouga!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Whaddya want weirdo? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Kouga turned around only to meet Inuyasha's fist.  
  
PUNCH!  
  
Kouga lay on the floor, out cold.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Hey I was thinking. Would you want to go out with me sometime?" he asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it! Its not the longest chapter but if Inulover wants to add some to it, I'm all for it!  
  
N E way, I gots to go! SO C YA!!!  
  
LOVE YA'LL. Well in a way. But not that way. I mean if I.  
  
BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
Yeah so anyway. BYE! 


	11. THIS AINT NO CATFIGHT! ITS A TIGERFIGHT!

A/N: Hey dudes and dudets.My turn to update of course! If you haven't guessed its inulover4ever101. bakas. anyways, no Kagome is not pregnant for whoever asked that.. usernames will not be mentioned to protect the innocent.. 0 Ya right  
  
Screw the innocent! Lol well anyways, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHA I own InuYasha!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Oh wait.. never mind.. it was only a dream  
  
Lawyers: Damn right it was  
  
Me: What did you just say?  
  
Lawyers: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Me: Don't open your mouth you might attract flies *grabs lawyers tongues* Now off to my closet with you! *drags lawyers to closet and shoves them in*  
  
Lawyers: InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: Thank god! Save me from this psycho! She locked me in her closet a month ago!  
  
Lawyers: Oh so that's were he went ^^;  
  
Me: *shuts closet door* hehe DON'T TELL ANYONE SHH!!! You have to be quite! Lol. Although I don't own InuYasha, he's locked up in my closet with a couple lawyers and some penguins.. don't ask I'm on a sugar high.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Go out with you? You mean on a date?" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking we could go see a movie with Sango and Miroku sometime." InuYasha said suddenly finding the ground interesting.  
  
"Well sure." Kagome said shyly. 'I cant believe I'm going on a date with InuYasha!' her mind screamed.  
  
"Great I will pick you up on Friday at 7:00" He said with excitement in his eyes. Kagome gazed into InuYashas golden orbs and InuYasha gazed into Kagomes chocolate brown ones.  
  
"Great to hear it" InuYasha said and pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome returned the hug..  
  
"AHEM! I hope I'm not interrupting something special here but we need to go before we are late!" Sango said tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome quickly separated from each other and blushed.  
  
"Well lets get to class!" Kagome said eagerly. Miroku walked up to them and put his arm around Sangos shoulders.  
  
"What got you so happy Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" She said sweat dropping.  
  
"Sango I cant believe you actually let Miroku touch you. you usually beat him up for it" InuYasha said with a smirk.  
  
"uh-what are you talking about?" Sango said blushing.  
  
"Yeah Sango whats gotten into YOU?" Kagome asked smiling. 'Ha I got her back! She cant embarrass me that easily' Kagome thought. (a/n: wwweeellllll)  
  
"Well, Miroku hasn't been perverted towards me ever since your accident so I thought I would give him a chance." Sango smiled. Miroku blushed and took his hand off her shoulders and slowly crept down her back.  
  
"BUT IF HE TRYS ANYTHING HE WILL BE SIX FEET UNDER." Sango added.  
  
Mirokus hand rested on Sangos waist. 'Hes getting better at least' Sango thought with a sigh.  
  
"I'll see you in class guys! I gotta go to my locker!" Kagome said and ran to her locker to get her English book.  
  
"Okay, We'll meet you in the class room Kagome." Kagome raced down the almost empty halls to her locker.  
  
Everyone cleared out when the bell had rung and Kagomes locker was giving her troubles.  
  
"Damn locker you have worked for me all this week! Whats wrong with you!?" Kagome practically screamed and kicked her locker in frustration.  
  
"Having trouble bitch?"  
  
Kagomes eyes shot up. "No I can get it slut. Get the fuck away from me." Katomi smirked and leaned against the locker next to Kagomes.  
  
"Why don't you just leave InuYasha alone, you know he would never want to go out with a dirty hoe like you anyway." Katomi said. Kagome just ignored her and focused on getting her locker open.  
  
"Yeah! I got it!" Kagome yelled and opened her locker. Katomi pushed the locker door shut so it jammed again. Kagome just looked at her stunned. Kagome woke up out of her stupor and got really angry.  
  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE! IT TOOK ME 10 MINUTES TO GET MY LOCKER OPENED AND IM ALREADY LATE FOR CLASS! HOW DARE YOU BITCH!" Kagomes eyes flashed red. Katomi just sat there stunned. Kagome took her chance and punched Katomi right in the face.  
  
Katomi fell to the ground and tried to get up but Kagome sat on her and started puching the hell outta her.  
  
InuYasha came streaking down the halls having hearing Kagomes voice with his sensitive ears. "Kagome! For fucks sake get off of her your going to kill her!" InuYasha said laughing his ass off.  
  
Another person came running down the halls with demon speed.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOIN ON HERE?" He said.  
  
InuYasha blinked. "Who the hell are you?" He said growling.  
  
"I'm Inuichi" He stated.  
  
'He looks exactly like me! Well except for the fact he has gold hair but geeze!' InuYasha thought. 'Oh yeah. I forgot about Kagome.'  
  
"Kagome get off of Katomi before you seriously kill her." InuYashas said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up from the floor. Kagome was bleeding on her face and neck from were Katomi had scratched her and choked her. Kagome continued to kick Katomi a couple times until InuYasha had drug her 5 feet away from Katomi.  
  
"Kagome what the fuck is wrong with you!" InuYasha said.  
  
"I'm sorry she made me mad! You told me to stick up for myself." Kagome started crying.  
  
"Shh shh its alright." InuYasha said pulling Kagome into a hug and stroking her hair. "Stop crying Kagome."  
  
Kagome stayed in InuYashas arms for a few more minutes and then released him.  
  
"Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Anytime. You know your starting to act more like me every day."  
  
"Whatever you say InuYasha" Kagome said. InuYasha draped his arm over Kagome, being careful not to hurt her. They walked past Inuichi and Katomi.  
  
Inuichi glared at him and picked up his bleeding Katomi. "Bitch you better apologize." He said bitterly. He hugged a shaking and bleeding Katomi while facing InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned around and walked up to him.  
  
SLAP  
  
"Don't tell me what to do fucker." Kagome said. She glanced at Katomi. 'Damn she is tore up!'  
  
"InuYasha you better get your wench away from me before I tear that sweet little neck to pieces." That got InuYasha riled up.  
  
"Don't you DARE pick on a chick. Have some decency for fucks sake. You better not threaten Kagome again or you will be making friends with the floor." InuYasha said smirking.  
  
'I don't get it. How does he stay so calm? I blew up at Katomi while InuYasha just throws out insults calmly.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Id like to see you try." Inuichi said laughing. InuYasha took his arm off Kagome and said, "I'll be just one moment."  
  
InuYasha walked up to the laughing Inuichi and punched him in the stomach, knocking him down to the ground.  
  
InuYasha spat on him and said, "Hows that?" Katomi just glared.  
  
Kagome laughed and put her arm around InuYashas waist (Shes short and she cant reach his shoulders...)  
  
Katomi walked up to InuYasha and was about to slap him but he caught her hand and twisted it.  
  
"Don't even try it." Katomi screamed out in pain and InuYasha released her hand.  
  
The principal ran out of the hall yelling, "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Katomi started it" Kagome said pretending like she was crying.  
  
"MY OFFICE NOW MISS KATOMI!"  
  
"But.." She started.  
  
"NO BUTS NOW!" Katomi huffed and stomped off to the principals office.  
  
"As for you Kagome, go to the nurse and have InuYasha escort you there."  
  
"Okay." Kagome sniffed and wiped the fake tears away from her eyes.  
  
The principal grabbed Inuichis leg and dragged him to his office.  
  
"Wow how did you make yourself cry like that? It was very convincing." InuYasha said walking Kagome to the nurses office.  
  
"What can I say? I took 3 years of drama class and that's one of the first things you learn to do" Kagome happily.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Well that's all I'm writing. 5 pages woo! My goal is met! Lol.. REVIEW!!! MWAHAHA  
  
No! Inuyasha get back in there! *tries to push him back in the closet*  
  
Anime_is_da_bomb: Yeah! Go!  
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T WANNA!!!  
  
Anime_bomb (pissed): Do we care what you want?  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Inulover101: then what the fuck are you tellin us for?  
  
Inuyasha: *shrugs*  
  
Anime_is_da_bomb: Okay. Forget ya'll! I got more important things to do. Like write the next chapter. 


	12. Movie time! And maybe something more

Yo! It's Anime_is_da_bomb! Wasn't that last chapter tight? N E way, thanks for reviewing.  
  
BUT FIRST I MUST SPREAD THE NEWS!!! (kinda like spreading butter only I don't have a piece of bread. Lol)  
  
My grades:  
  
B: band A: P. E. B: Pre-Algebra B: Science B: Social Studies B: Language Arts B: Spanish  
  
IT'S ALL GOOD!!!!  
  
Alright lets do diz man!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is finally mine! MWHAHAHA. *deed of ownership gets taken away.* Ok maybe not.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"What am I going to wear?" screamed Kagome. It was Friday and she and Sango were at in their dorms, picking out something to wear.  
  
The dorms were huge! They had tall ceilings and Kagome and Sango each had their own rooms. They had a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, an office, a master bath, and a regular bathroom. Each room was decorated with posters that had Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Fountains Of Wayne, P. Diddy, Outkast and other people.  
  
"Come on Kagome! We spent hours at the mall buying outfits and you still can't pick one out?!" Sango gave her friend a look that said 'geez'.  
  
"Well I'm trying!" Kagome pulled out a pair of shiny, black leather pants and a spaghetti tank top that only tied in the center and the rest showed off her body. (I got one. It's from wet seal. Hope you guys no wut I'm talking bout)  
  
"That looks SSSOOO good on you Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "Now help me pick out something!"  
  
"Why do you want to get all pretty for Miroku anyway? I thought you hated him because of his perverted ways?" Kagome smirked at Sango's nervousness.  
  
"What do you mean?" She said quickly. "I just want everybody else in the world to think I look presentable."  
  
"Oh, well in that case. Here. Throw on this pair of sweats." Kagome tossed her the pants.  
  
"What the fuck?" Sango laughed.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"There is no way." Sango threw the pants at her. "Now HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, I've got this white mini." She said, digging around in her closet. "And.you could wear this blue baby tee." She held up the outfit.  
  
Sango's eyes sparkled. "Oh wow Kagome! Its so BEAUTIFUL!" she snatched it away from Kagome and ran into the bathroom to change. She stepped out and looked so tight!!!  
  
"Okay, now we have to do something with your hair." Sango walked over to Kagome's dresser and sat down. Kagome studied Sango's outfit. Then she snapped her finger and got a "I've got it!" look on her face.  
  
After 30 minutes of spraying, brushing and combing, Kagome took a step back so that he could admire her work. Sango's hair was spiral-curled and lay upon her shoulders. She had a gold butterfly pin holding her bangs back. Sango turned around and looked in the mirror.  
  
"OMG Kagome. I can't believe this! I look so pretty." Sango stood there (ok so she sat there) in aw.  
  
"I know, I know. But what can I say? When you got, you got it!" Kagome winked.  
  
"Ok, my turn!" Sango traded places with Kagome and began to work. 20 minutes later, she had put Kagome's up in a tight bun, letting some strands of hair fall on each side.  
  
"Wow. Sango. This is so beautiful." Kagome stared at her reflection. She brought her hand up to her face, but drew back. Not daring to touch it for fear she might mess up the ravishing porcelain doll she saw in the mirror.  
  
"OK MAKE-UP!!" Sango squealed. Kagome giggled and they mad etheir way to their master bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inuyasha and Miroku's dorm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on man!" Miroku yelled. He was dressed in a white tank top (one of those muscle shirts) and grayish-black jeans. He had a chain on his hip and was wearing his adventura converse. "Okay. Chill!" Inuyasha stepped into the living room. He was wearing a red muscle shirt with black jeans and he was wearing his converse. (regular) He had a chain on his hip too and he wore two diamond medallions around his neck.  
  
"Word." Miroku gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"I know for real." Inuyasha gave him a pound. (you guys do know what that is right?)  
  
"Ok so we should probably head out to the girls dorm." Miroku got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Ok." They walked down the hall and came to the girl's room. Kagome opened the door.  
  
"Hey Kago-whoa." Inuyasha gazed at her.  
  
"Something wrong Inu-baby?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Wha-" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Kagome playfully punched him in the arm. "What's the matter with you." she laughed.  
  
"You're, You're just so beautiful." He continued to stare.  
  
"Thanks. But will you get with reality cuz we're gonna miss the movie." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and pulled him out the door.  
  
"Well I suppose we better follow." Sighed Miroku.  
  
"Yeah." Sango sweatdropped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the movies*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll sit by Inuyasha." Said Kagome.  
  
"OK." They took their seats.  
  
They are seeing a horror movie.  
  
"AAAAHHHH" screamed Kagome. She hopped into Inuyasha's lap, freaking out. Her face was an inch from his. They were getting closer and then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh please. What do you take me for? Its not like I was gonna tell you what was going to happen. N E way. I gots to go. So Inulover, if you ya wanna add some that's tight.  
  
I'm sorry that its so short! But I have a major case of writers block. SRY SRY SRY SRY!  
  
Inulover and Animebomb: No INUYASHA GET BACK IN THERE!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NNOO!! I DON'T WANNA!!! WWWAAAHHH!  
  
*they manage to push the door to the closet door*  
  
Inulover: Geez, how pathetic!  
  
Anime_is_da_bomb: I know, for real! Wanna grab a burger?  
  
Inulover: Kay!!!  
  
They skip off. 


	13. First kiss and then the mall

Sup I'm here! Sorry for the wait. Homework and stupid bitches calling me a poser has got my busy. Anime you grades rock! Heres mine (or what I can remember, I got them a while ago)  
  
B: Geometry B: survey social science A: Science A: English A: Computers A: Gym A: Band  
  
Pretty good for me if I do say so myself ^^ Before I give you the next chapter I must do something I have been meaning to for a long time! *Takes out gun and starts randomly shooting lawyers!!* BWAHAHHAAHAHA.. *sees more lawyers come down the street* SHIT! Theres to many of them! RETREAT!!!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Their faces got closer until Kagome felt her lips touch InuYashas in a soft, sweet but short kiss thanks to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"KAGOME! Please, get a room!" Sango laughed. Miroku joined in laughing.  
  
Kagome got off InuYasha and blushed redder than a tomato but thankfully the movie theatre was dark so you couldn't see. Miroku and Sango continued laughing until InuYasha punched Miroku in the arm.  
  
"Ow bastard what the hell did you do that for?" Miroku said rubbing his arm.  
  
"You wouldn't shut up. Your distracting me from the movie!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
The group continued to watch the movie. Kagome closed her eyes when the freaky horror music started playing. (You know the music that plays when you know something bads gonna happen!) When a scary part came up, InuYasha grabbed Kagomes hand and gave it a light squeeze. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the smiling InuYasha. She smiled back and grabbed his hand.  
  
Kagome looked over and saw Miroku had his arm over Sangos shoulder. She smiled inwardly and layed her head on InuYashas shoulder.  
  
'Is it possible to be this happy in a horror movie?' she asked herself.  
  
PUNCH  
  
"Miroku! You stupid perv! I knew you would do something like that!" Sango hissed trying not to attract attention to her.  
  
"I'm sorry my arm slipped!"  
  
"Well, it slipped to far!"  
  
"I told you I was sorry!"  
  
"I don't care Mir"  
  
Miroku stopped Sangos sentence by putting his lips on hers. She gladly returned the kiss. After the short kiss broke she slapped him again.  
  
"I didn't say you could kiss me hentai." She said.  
  
"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it!" He said making her blush.  
  
"Shut up and let me watch the movie." She said. Miroku put his arm back around Sango and pulled her closer to him.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
After the movie was done, the group walked around town for a while.  
  
"What do you wanna do? We still have 2 hour before we have to go back to school."  
  
"We can go shopping!" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Whoa Sango, cut back on the sugar there." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, since we have 2 hours to kill, lets go." InuYasha said and took Kagomes hand in his. Miroku put his arm over Sangos shoulders and started walking to the mall.  
  
'Yes! Now I get to go shopping again!' Kagome thought happily. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The group walked into the mall and immediately went into American eagle, Kagomes favorite place to shop. (I don't shop there but I'm sure most of you readers out there go there. I will stick to my JC Pennys and Jones. Maybe a little hot topic. Hey, I like their shirts!)  
  
Kagome let go of InuYashas hand and ran to the jean sections. Sango sighed and walked over to look at shirts.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku just stood there beside them while they argued over what would look cuter on them.  
  
"How did we end up in a chick store?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I have no clue. Someone kill me now."  
  
"Gladly" Miroku said joking.  
  
Kagome skipped over to InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha" She said smiling.  
  
"What?" He said scared.  
  
"Will you and Miroku hold Sangos purse and mine?"  
  
"Hell no!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No way!" Miroku said and put his arms in front of his body backing away from Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Oh Miroku. I promise to model EVERYTHING I picked out for you IF you hold my purse!" Sango said smiling. Miroku got a perverted grin on his face and agreed.  
  
"Oh InuYasha." Kagome said smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh no! It wont work on me I'm not a pervert like Miroku!" InuYasha said defensively.  
  
"What if I buy you dinner?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Oh okay fine." He said and took her purse.  
  
"Gee Kagome howd you do it?" Sango asked and took Miroku and threw him into a chair.  
  
"The way to a mans heart is through his stomach! Plus that's the only thing I could think of doing to get him to hold my purse."  
  
Kagome and Sango took their clothes into the dressing room and began to change.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kay, I'm ending it right there because my fingers hurt and I have got some *ahem* people to "talk" to about giving me proper respect. AHEM. Thanks reviewers.  
  
Oh yeah, anime you can add crap to this chapter if ya wanna! 


	14. People arent always what they are cracke...

Kagome stepped out of the dressing room and walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku. "So waddaya think?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared and drooled as he held Miroku by his collar to keep him from attacking Kagome.  
  
"OMG! Kagome you look so good!" squealed Sango, who didn't look to bad herself.  
  
"Thanks but, whats wrong with Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She turned to see what he was looking at. Her eyes went wide. It was a girl...about her age. She had blond hair and blue eyes and she looked as if she was very conservative.  
  
"Oh...so...you like her huh?" Kagome asked with a sneaky smile, but with a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Well-I-I don't know." Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "But—hey! Kagome where—"he started. His jaw dropped to the floor. Kagome had went over to the girl and started talking to her.  
  
"So anyway, he really likes u and he wants to ask u out. So...will you?" Kagome asked the girl.  
  
"Well...*glances over @ Inuaysha* OK. By the way, my name's Amy. What's yours?" she asked.  
  
"Mines Kagome. So do u wanna grab a burger or sumthin?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"C'mon Sango. We'll catch up with you guys later." Said Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha!?!" Kagome ran into his room. Unfortunately, or fortunately in her case, his shirt wasn't on.  
  
"What?" he whined.  
  
"Will you hurry up?" she began putting his silver hair into a ponytail. "OK now lets put your shirt on."  
  
He pulled his shirt over his head but ended up tripping, sending Kagome down with him. They landed on the bed, with him on top of her.  
  
"Inuyasha...*Kagome looked into his eyes*"  
  
"Yeah?" He leaned in.  
  
"GET OFF! YR CRUSHING ME!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh sry LIL K" he got up and smirked. 'that nickname rocks' he thought.  
  
"What...did u just call me?" she asked. That was the name Hojo used to call her.  
  
"It's a pet name and I thought it was hott. N e way, wait...y r u crying?" Inuyasha panicked.  
  
"Oh, its nothing." Kagome turned away, wiping the tears from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt strong arms rap around her.  
  
"U...can always confide in me Kagome. Whenever yr in trouble, I'll b there 4 u." Inuyasha held her. He slowly let go and walked out the door.  
  
"Wow." Kagome said. She flopped down on the bed. "Y can't I ever get the guy that I want?"  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango walked in. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. He went on a date with that girl." She said.  
  
"Oh. I ordered pizza so lets head over to our place K?" Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her out.  
  
"Wait for Me! I'm hungry too!" cried Miroku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And so I was like BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA. And then he was like BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA." Said Amy.  
  
"Y the hell did I go out with this?" Inuaysha thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Do you think he loves Amy?" asked Kagome. She took a bite out of her pizza.  
  
"Kagome No! He just met her! There is no way he could-"Sango started. Then she glanced at the door.  
  
"Mmm...Inuyasha, just let yourself go."  
  
"Amy...no...its not like that." Inuyasha pushed her away.  
  
"Who's Amy? I'm KANNA. And yes u will make love to me." She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha screamed as an electric shock ran thru his body. 'Kags' he thought as his mind went black.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome kicked the door open and punched Kanna in the face.  
  
(GO LIL K GO!)  
  
Kanna quickly diseappered. Kagome ran over to Inuaysha and pleaded him to waked up.  
  
"I'll go call the ambulance." Said Miroku.  
  
"No! Miroku don't! I'm fine." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy on me now." Inuyasha smirked and hugged her back. Miroku helped him up.  
  
"Hey guys, we should all get some sleep." Said Sango. SO they all went back to their rooms.  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. She had heard something and went to go see wut it was.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome struggled to c thru the darkness. Suddenly, sum1 grabbed her from behind and thru her down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha heard the noise and grabbed his flashlight. He ran out into the hall and heard weeping and moaning at the end of the stairs. He walked to the edge of the staircase and looked down. What he was about to see was something he would never forget...  
  
Well that's about it. See ya'll next time. BYE! 


	15. AIGHT HERE IT IS!

Hearts on Cloud 9  
A/N: Okay dudes, sorry for not updating soon! It was all my fault NOT anime-  
is-da-bombs fault so don't blame her. Stupid midterms are a bitch so I'm  
sorry once again!  
Disclaimer: *see lawyers skipping down the hallway*  
Anime- Aw hell, I'm getting this shit on video! *Pulls out video camera and  
video tapes the gay lawyers.*  
Inulover- O_o can anyone say BLACK MAIL?!  
Laywers: DAMN IT! Destroy that tape now!!! Please?! We cant let anyone know  
were gay!  
Anime- Hmm.... NO  
Lawyers- WHAT?! *gets into big fight with anime and inulover*  
InuYasha: HEY I GOT OUTTA THE CLOSET FINALLY!! WOO!! Well, they still don't  
own me but the lawyers are still gay. Somethings never change.  
_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
InuYasha saw Kags crumpled up on the bottom of the stairs crying her eyes  
out. He immediately scooped her up into his arms and ran back up the  
stairs. InuYasha sat Kagome down on her bed.  
"Kagome what happened?" InuYasha said frantically.  
"I dunno.... I just remember hearing something and I wanted to go see what it  
was and then I got pushed down the stairs."  
"It will be ight. You have a couple bruises but you'll heal fine as long as  
nothings broken. Wait, did you say someone pushed you down the stairs?!"  
"Yeah, someone defiantly pushed me down the stairs."  
"I'll fucking kill them. Who was it Kagome? WHO WAS IT?!" InuYasha shook  
Kagome slightly.  
"I don't know InuYasha! Stop please your hurting me!" InuYashas face went  
from anger and rage to worried and sad in a split second.  
"I'm sorry Kagome. You could've gotten hurt worse then a couple of bruises.  
Your lucky."  
InuYasha pulls Kagome into a hug and smoothes out her hair. He gently  
strokes her back in light circles until Kagomes breathing evens out. He  
quickly gets off of her and heads for her door.  
"InuYasha were the hell are you going?!" Kagome yells.  
  
"He's got to be out here still."  
"Who?!"  
"The person who tried to hurt you..." InuYasha turned, gave Kagome a kiss  
WHOA, turned and ran for the door before Kagome could stop him.  
_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
InuYasha searched through the hallways, going up and down the empty stretch  
of hallway. He growled silently to himself and made his way to the stair  
way again.  
A figure appeared behind him and slid their hands down InuYashas back  
causing him to shiver. InuYasha turned around sharply to see who it was.  
"Katomi get the hell off me! You're supposed to be in your dorm!"  
"I know Inu dearest but I couldn't sleep. Will you tuck me in?" Katomi said  
with a wink.  
"HELL NO SLUT NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" InuYasha screamed and ran down the  
hallway away form the psycho bitchy Katomi.  
Katomi, of course, ran after him like the dumb broad she was.  
InuYasha needed a break from running, so he stopped at the bottom of a  
flight of stairs to catch his breath.  
"InuYasha? Are you down here?"  
InuYasha stiffened at his name being called.  
"I told you bitch I don't want you!" InuYasha said looking up the stairs.  
Kagome stopped halfway down the stairs were a single tear fell down her  
face.  
"I see..."  
'Aw shit I didn't know it was Kagome!'  
"Kagome! Thank god I thought you were Katomi! That stupid bitch is chasing  
me around here like a mad dog!" InuYasha met up with Kagome on the stairs  
were he gave her a quick hug to reassure her that he still liked her.  
About that time....  
"InuYasha!! I found you!!" Katomi yelled from the top of the stairs but  
stopped at the sight of Kagome.  
There Kagome stood with her boxers and tight tank top on, glaring holes  
into Katomi.  
"Bitch, what did I tell you the last time we met?"  
Katomi gulped. "I-I do- don't know"  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Leave InuYasha and me the fuck alone or I will  
fuck you up."  
Katomis eyes went huge and she took off down the hallway as if she were on  
fire.  
"Well, now that that's settled... Have you found the guy that pushed me down  
the stairs yet?"  
"Yes, InuYasha, Have you found me yet?" I mysterious man appeared from the  
shadows and walked up to InuYasha. The man gripped InuYashas throat and  
threw him across the room before InuYasha could say a word  
_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
Well, I'm going out with my friends tonight so its animes job to update  
now! 


	16. Jealousy is a bitch

Inuyasha heard a loud crack.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha tried to stand but couldn't. He moaned in pain.  
  
'My back!' he thought. 'I can't move!' the dark figure that had attacked him looked at him and laughed.  
  
"So your Inuyasha? Ha! You are much weaker than I expected." He laughed and turned to face Kagome. "And you.......you are the Miko? Wait...you're......Kagome."  
  
"What of it? And how do you know me?" asked Kagome.  
  
The figure stepped into the light. "Oh how easy this will be......almost as easy as it was for me to throw you off my bike!"  
  
'That face!' thought Kagome. 'Those eyes!" Kagome's eyes grew wide. "H- Hojo!"  
  
"In the flesh!" he sreamed. He dashed for Kagome.  
  
'Kagome' thought Inuyasha. Suddenly, his eyes turned a bright red his fangs and claws extended and he had a look of pure disgust upon his face. He stood without even realizing the pain and yelled "Iron wreaver, soul stealer!"  
  
Hojo , however, wasn't ready, but managed to dodge the blade and disappear before any damage could inflict on him. Inuyasha just stared at where Hojo had been. 'Shit.......he got away.' Suddenly he fell. He remembered his back and screamed in pain as he slowly turned back to normal.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to is side. 'OMG OMG! Inuyasha!' she was at her breaking point. "MIROKU!"  
  
Miroku ran down the stairs to see what had happened. "What? What happened?!"  
  
"Its Inuyasha!" she screamed.  
  
"Wha- aww God damn!" he grabbed the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello......this is 911, the emergency hotline." Said a lady.  
  
"My friend...he needs help!" Miroku said.  
  
"Can you tell me where-"  
  
"AWW- hell lady you freaking know where we are. Just get the fuck over here." He yelled and hung up.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, it'll be okay." Kagome was trying to convince herself the same thing. "Inuyasha?" he was unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* The doctor came into the waiting room.  
  
"Are there any family members of Inuyasha Takashi?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh...yeah. I'm his sister." Kaogme got up and followed him to get to the room.  
  
"He'll be fine...he was just suffering from loss of energy and his back went out." Said the doctor.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. 'Oh, thankyou God!' she thought.  
  
Her Inuyasha was going to be alright. Hold on......her Inuyasha?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
After about two days, Inuyasha was ready to leave the hospital. Miroku was going to give him a ride home. Inuyasha hopped in to the passenger side.  
  
(OK you know how they're in 9th grade? Well they can drive and own their own car because...well ITS OUR WORLD! And plus it's the year 2050! I mean things are bound to be different...rules are meant to be broken...and well you get the point right?)  
  
"Sooo..." Miroku gave a sly glance to his best friend. (Although the look made it seem as if he was constipated, anyway)  
  
'What the fuck is wrong with him?' "So what?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What exactly happened down there...you know......with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"NOTHING YOU PERV!" yelled Inuyasha. They stopped in front of the school and Inuyasha got out and slammed the door. He was mumbling something about perverts and how come they never change. We walked towards the entrance, when he spotted a girl with raven black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"K-Kagome?" he asked. AS he got closer; Kouga ran and sat himself next to her, pulling her close.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing?" she asked; then she looked up and saw him.  
  
"INUYASHA?!" she screamed.  
  
She was going to go hug him. That is until she saw the heartbroken look on his face.  
  
"Inu......yasha?" she asked.  
  
"I-I shoulda known that someone like you would fall for the most retarded guy in school." He said.  
  
"Wha-" but all she could do was watch him as he walked past her and into the school. She turned to Kouga. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU MOFO!" she then kicked him sry my fellow males where it hurts and followed after Inuyasha. But he wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
That evening, the gang decided to chill at fireworks.  
  
"Hey!" Stevie called. Kiersten followed her as they went to meet their peoples.  
  
"What's up with him?" Kiersten made a guesture toward Inuyasha.  
  
"He's been pissed all day! Ever since he laid eyes on Kagome, he's been a lil shit!": said Sango.  
  
*~*Anouncer guy*~*  
  
"And now; Kagome singing "Her Song"  
  
Kagome looked very gorgeous. She had on a beautiful dress and her hair was in braids. She looked Spanish...por la no importante, no? ^_*  
  
*It starts in like this sexy jazzy tune*  
  
Verse 1  
I don't know what ya heard bout me  
But you really gotta see  
That things aren't always what they seem  
Alone isn't what you always have to be  
  
*starts to dance*  
  
Chorus  
Now I Don't know what's up  
But I gonna break it down...  
You needa see me for who I am  
Don't listen to what anybody else says  
  
Don't want you to play with me  
N' I'm tired of your jealousy  
I need some space  
You're not even my boyfriend  
Is that you're place?  
  
Verse 2  
  
Who made you king a the world  
I don't get on you bout every girl  
Now if we were together  
Then I could understand  
Why you'd be so uptight  
IF you saw me with another man  
  
CHORUS  
  
Hook  
  
You're not my boss  
And now its you're loss  
You didn't ask me when you had the chance  
So now there's no time for our romance  
  
SO now its time for you to step down  
Otherwise I aint gonna be around  
You're gonna have to pay the price  
  
AND YOU AINT GONNA RUN MY LIFE!  
  
CHORUS x2  
  
She stepped of the stage. She was livid. Now what pissed her off you ask? Well, Inuyasha was asleep the whole time. ^_^;  
  
She grabbed a smoothie and poured it over his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
(language arts)  
  
"Hello class." Said Mrs. Taconawa. "Today I have a surprise for you. We're going to take a class trip to Las Vegas! We're going to be taking the 10th graders with us. And I'm going to tell you what types of rooms you'll be staying in."  
  
(A/N: Stevie and Kiersten are 10th graders so they'll be going too.)  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Katomi whispered. She gave him a folded piece of paper. Kagome snatched it from him and read it.  
  
Will you go out with me?  
Yes or no?  
  
Kagome took out her pencil and wrote:  
  
No he will not  
  
"BITCH! What the fuck did you do that for? I can speak for my-"he looked at her more closely and saw that she was crying.  
  
"Ok class, here are the roommates. Some sre going to be boy-girl so I apologize. Any way; In the wedding suits (there are 2) will be Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku. And you will also be taking these babies to see how wel you're parenting skills are and how good you can take care of them in such a big place." She finished off the list, gave out the babies and dismissed class. They were getting out of school early so they could pack.  
  
"Inuyasha! I don't know what you thought happened between me and Kouga, but it was nothing! I am not a bitch! And you have no right to call me that. I HATE YOU!" Kagome turned with the "baby" in her arms and started on her way home. When she was halfway there it started pouring. She put the baby under her coat and started to run. Suddenly someone came up and put their arm around her and they had an umbrella.  
  
"Hey Babe." Whispered Inuyasha. "I sowwy I hurt your feewings." He said. He gave her puppy dog eyes and put on his trademark smirk.  
  
She turned and hugged him. "Honey, do you wanna have dinner and my mom's with me? Then we'll head back to the dorms."  
  
"Yeah sure. Anything for you baby. Speaking of baby can I hold it?" he asked.  
  
"It? You can hold him." She handed him the baby and watched as Inuyasha talked to it.......I mean...him.  
  
(these babies are just like real babies except their computerized. They can move and everything. They'll also be going to Las Vegas with them.)  
  
"You know what we should do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What should we do?" she asked.  
  
"WE should make Kouga way jealous ya know? We should like be obsessed over our baby and stuff and like act like we're a real married couple and stuff."  
  
"I'm likin it! Lets talk about it over dinner." She pulled him in the house.  
  
ALRIGHT! I'M DONE! NOW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THX! 


End file.
